


Teach Me (How to be Yours).

by SuckonLarrysDick



Category: TharnType the Series (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - College/University, First Dates, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, Healthy Relationships, Jealousy, Light Angst, M/M, Professor Mew, Professors, Student Gulf, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 32,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23215918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuckonLarrysDick/pseuds/SuckonLarrysDick
Summary: There's only one person in the room, and it's not Mild."Oh shit, I'm sorry..." Gulf said, at lost for words."It's alright, and you are?" The guy asked."Gulf Kanawut. By any chance do you know who Mild Suttinut is? His last class was here...?" He asked."Ah yes, Mild. If I'm not mistaken he likes to sit by the fountain at the back, I'm not sure though." The guy said."Okay, alright. Thank you so much...?""Oh, Mew Suppasit." He said, smiling."Well, thank you for your help Mew." Gulf said before waving goodbye and walking towards the said fountain.Or the MewGulf au where professor Mew meets student Gulf.ADDITIONAL NOTE: This story is NOT a teacherxstudent story. Gulf is not Mew’s student and Mew is not Gulf’s professor.UPDATE: This work will now have multiple chapters due to popular demand >< I hope you guys read every chapter!
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong, Mild Suttinut Uengtrakul/Boat Napat Sinnakuan, Tharn Kirigun/Type (TharnType)
Comments: 128
Kudos: 881





	1. The Beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go with another story, my beautiful waanjais! I’ve been thinking of this prompt for awhile now but finally here it is! I hope you guys enjoy!!

Gulf was running late, and he knows Mild is gonna kill him. He's supposed to pick Mild up from school as exchange to the huge favor he did for the other (which is to do that major homework he forgot to do) and Gulf is fine with that, really. Mild's school might be different from his but the other guy lives quite close so it's no bother to pick him up and drive him home.

But he freaking forgot, and now Mild will surely be mad at him.

He's an hour late, only waking up from his nap and driving immediately to his friend's school. He parked and ran straight to Mild's class (they're best friends, they know each other's schedules) and opened the door.

There's only one person in the room, and it's not Mild.

"Oh shit, I'm sorry..." Gulf said, at lost for words.

"It's alright, and you are?" The guy asked.

"Gulf Kanawut. By any chance do you know who Mild Suttinut is? His last class was here...?" He asked.

"Ah yes, Mild. If I'm not mistaken he likes to sit by the fountain at the back, I'm not sure though." The guy said.

"Okay, alright. Thank you so much...?"

"Oh, Mew Suppasit." He said, smiling.

"Well, thank you for your help Mew." Gulf said before waving goodbye and walking towards the said fountain.

He saw his friend sitting there, talking to someone. It looks like Boat, Mild's "friend". Mild looked at Gulf, squinting.

"Alright, in my defense, I fell asleep."

Mild laughed, "That's it? You're not even trying to gain my forgiveness?"

"Nope."

"Asshole." Mild muttered, standing up. "This is Boat," 

"Hello, name's Gulf." Gulf introduced himself.

"Ahh, you're the best friend." Boat said.

Gulf nodded, "And you're his... _friend_ ". He said cheekily.

"Whatever, Gulf. Let's go. Boat, I'll see you tomorrow."

Boat saluted, before waving goodbye to them.

"Ask him out already, damn it." Gulf said as they walked to his car.

"And ruin whatever friendship we have? I don't think so." He said shrugging.

They strapped themselves in the car, just listening to the busy chatter of the students in the university.

"How did you know where to find me? I forgot to ask."

Gulf kept on driving as he answered his friend's question, "I went to your classroom first, and I asked the person there." He tried his best to not smile as he remembered the face of the person. Handsome.

"Ahh, must be one of my classmates, good thing they know where to find me or you'll be clueless as fuck."

Gulf rolled his eyes, focusing on driving.

The next day, Gulf was lounging on his couch eating some snacks while watching TV when his phone rang. It was Mild.

"What happened this time?" He answered.

"Can you come pick me up? I'm at school."

"I'm not your driver, Mild."

"I know you're not, you're my bestest friend ever and you deserve the whole world!"

"Flattery won't get you anywhere."

"Ouch," Mild groaned dramatically, "But seriously please? I know you're free right now, I'll owe you one I promise."

Gulf groaned, "Fine fine, be at the fountain so I'll know where to go."

"You're the best!" Mild screamed before ending the call.

Gulf arrived at the school 15 minutes later, going straight to the fountain. While walking, he saw someone familiar walking opposite him.

"Hey! Gulf, right?" Mew said with a smile.

"Yeah, Mew?"

The other nodded, "Yep, here to pick up Mild again?"

Gulf sighed, nodding.

"Not to be nosey but are you his... boyfriend...?"

Gulf's face contorted to disgust, "No! Oh fuck, no. He's my best friend, ew ugh just thinking about that." He shivered to show his point.

He can hear Mew laughing, and what a beautiful sound it is. "Sorry, I just assumed. You're single, then?"

And alright, is he _flirting_?

"What makes you think I'm single?" Gulf asked cheekily. Two can play this game.

"I didn't, but I have to make sure since a guy like you is impossible to be single."

Gulf scoffed, "Unfortunately it's possible."

Mew smiled, "Well, would you mind going on a date, then?"

Gulf shrugged, trying to play it cool. "Yeah, why not?" He smiled to show that he's interested.

"Okay great, can I have your number?" He asked, pulling his phone out and handing it to Gulf. To you know, inform you about the date and stuff."

Gulf laughed softly, this guy is so cute, he'll be bummed if they don't work out. "Yeah, let me..." He typed in his number, sending himself a text to get the other's number.

"Alright, I'll text you the details?" Mew asked.

"Sure," Gulf answered, "I have to go, though. Mild is waiting for me."

"Yeah sure, see you." Mew waved goodbye, watching the other walk towards the fountain.

"What took you so long?" Mild asked.

"Hey, it's you who asked me to pick you up, don't show me attitude."

Mild laughed, "I wasn't! I'm just asking what took you so long."

"Traffic." Gulf said plainly, "Let's go, I want to sleep when I get home."

"Alright alright I'm moving."

\--

Mew and Gulf texted the whole week, planning their date which is set on the week after. They made sure it won't interfere with their schedules.

They settled on eating in this newly-opened restaurant and then going home straight after, both having classes the next day. Now, Gulf stood in front of his mirror making sure he looked the absolute best.

He haven't told Mild about his date yet, since Mew knows who Mild is and there's a high chance Mild knows the other, too. If they're classmates, Gulf has no idea. Point is, he doesn't want to be teased by his friend.

Mew offered to pick him up for their date, but Gulf said he'll just meet the other in the restaurant, wanting to buy Mew something first.

He left his apartment half an hour before their date, so he can buy a single rose for Mew. He's a sweetheart, don't judge him!

He went to the nearest flower shop and bought the flower, before making his way to the restaurant.

Mew is already there, seated at a table using his phone. Gulf can already see just how handsome this guy is, and they aren't even in front of each other yet!

Gulf is in trouble.

Spotting the younger approaching, Mew stood and smiled, "You made it,"

Gulf rolled his eyes fondly, "As if I'll bail on you? On our first date?" He handed the rose to Mew, who smiled sweetly at the gesture.

"Thanks, it's pretty." He said, "So you're telling me that you'll bail on me on our second date? Or third?"

"Already assuming about future dates, huh?" Gulf teased.

Their night consisted of getting to know each other, as well as some light teasing and flirting. Gulf felt so at ease with Mew, relaxed and not pressured whenever he asks something.

"How did you and Mild know each other?" Mew asked.

"We're best friends since high school, kept in touch after graduation, that's why we're friends until now." He explained, "How about you? Are you classmates? Same major, then?"

Gulf can see how Mew froze for a second with the question, before acting like nothing happened. "No, I see him at school, that's all. He's close with Boat, right?"

Gulf scoffed, "Close and yet not close enough, Mild can't get himself to ask Boat out!"

Mew laughed at the other's frustations, he can see Mild and Boat together and he always thought they have something already. Turns out he was wrong. "They seem to like each other based on what I see."

"I know! Mild talks about him all the time, I'm close to smacking him with the truth."

Mew ordered some desert a few minutes later, despite feeling quite full. It's a lowkey excuse to spend more time with Gulf but the other doesn't have to know.

"Hey, how old are you again? I forgot to ask."

Mew coughed on his hand, "I'm 29."

Gulf's eyes widen, "Oh wow, really? You look so young."

Mew bit his lip in worry, "Does it bother you? I know I'm older, I'm sorry."

Gulf laughed, "Why are you sorry? Because you're older? That's not your fault." When Mew didn't answer, Gulf grabbed his hand and rubbed it softly, "Hey, seriously. I don't mind. I'm 22, I'm a legal adult and I can make decisions for myself."

Mew sighed, grabbing Gulf's hand as well, "Alright, I trust your word."

They immediately left after desert, standing in front of Gulf's car with dopey smile on their faces. "I had a great time." Gulf said, holding his keys in one hand.

"I did, too." Mew answered, "Does this mean we get to have our second date?"

Gulf chuckled, nodding at Mew, "Yeah, would be a waste to stop at one date."

Mew smiled, grabbing Gulf's hand and thumbing the back, "Drive safe, alright? Text me when you get home."

"You too." Gulf replied before entering his car and driving home.

\--

They texted and called each other for the weeks that came, both too busy for their second date. But they made sure to schedule it the minute they're both free, both excited to see each other again.

Gulf has no classes today, but they can't go out because Mew has his. At that moment, Gulf thought of surprising Mew, and pick Mild up as well since it's a good alibi to his friend. Even though he doesn't know what room Mew is in, the school isn't that big.

He'll let fate lead him to Mew, it already happened twice anyway.

He changed his clothes and hopped in his car, dialing Mild on the way.

"What?" Mild whispered-yelled.

"Where are you? I'm bored so I'm picking you up." Gulf answered, listening to the background noise in Mild's line of the call. He can hear a familiar voice.

_Mew? But he told me they're not classmates._

"I'm at class! Wait for me, it's ending in 15 minutes." Mild said in a hurry before dropping the call.

Gulf shrugged and went to his friend's school, parking at the nearest empty space and walking towards Mild's room, which is the same as the one where he met Mew for the first time.

Bonus! He can wait for Mew here.

He leaned on the wall as he waited for the class to end, shooting Mew a text.

_Where are you? I'm @ ur school_

But he didn't get a reply, so he figured Mew is still in class.

The bell caught him off guard, almost making him drop his phone. The classroom door opened, students pouring out. Some looked at Gulf, noticing a new face in their school.

"You should be bored more often, free rides for me!" Mild said, standing in front of the door with Boat.

"It's only for today, don't be excited." Gulf answered.

"Mild, don't block the doorway, please." Someone said behind Mild, the same voice that Gulf longed to hear in person again.

"Sorry, professor." Mild said, moving out of the way.

Gulf's eyes widen when he saw Mew, surely Mild is just kidding when he called the other professor, right?

"Gulf." Mew said, eyes wide as well.

"Oh! You know each other? Gulf this is my Calculus professor, Mew Suppasit."

Gulf was frozen in shock, Mew is a professor in this school? Not a student?

"Gulf..." Mew said again, softly.

Boat can sense the tension with the two, pulling Mild slowly away- who's still clueless with what's happening.

"You're my best friend's professor." Gulf said, a statement rather than a question.

"Y-Yeah, yes. Mild is my student."

Gulf breathed out, rubbing his neck. "Wow, I didn't see that coming."

Mew frowned, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

"Why didn't you?" Gulf cut the other off.

"I thought you already knew, but I only realized when you asked if we were classmates."

"You... lied to me?"

Mew flapped his hands, "No, I didn't! I swear, the things I told you during our date is all true." He said in one breath.

"Alright, I believe you." Gulf sighed, "I'm dating my best friend's professor, holy shit." He said, laughing.

Mew looked at him with an unsure smile, "Are we okay? I really am sorry for not telling you."

Gulf closed his eyes and nodded, "Yeah, we're okay. Just, no more secrets alright! Almost gave me a heart attack, fuck." He said, making Mew laugh.

"I have to go to my next class, text me wherever you and Mild are going, alright?" He leaned in and kissed Gulf's forehead, walking away after.

"How come you know professor Suppasit?" Mild asked later when Gulf joined him and Boat, still clueless about everything.

"I'm dating your professor, Mild." Gulf dropped the bomb on his friend.

Mild's reaction was hilarious, from oblivious to shocked to multiple reactions at once in a split second. "You're- he's- how is that- fuck?"

Gulf laughed, "I'll tell you over dinner, let's eat." He said, then turning to Boat, "You wanna join us?"

Boat shrugged, "Won't pass up the opportunity of eating."

They chose a simple fast food place, sitting on one of the tables. 

"So, professor Suppasit was the one you asked directions to when you picked me up weeks ago?" Mild asked.

Gulf hummed.

"And you've been seeing him ever since?"

Gulf shook his head, "We talked about dating only after your second favor."

Mild nodded in understanding, "Alright, I get it. It's not so weird after thinking about it, he's good looking after all."

"Stay away from him, Mild."

Mild laughed loudly, shaking his head, "I have no intentions! He's my professor, Gulf, damn." He said. "He's pretty famous in school, you know. He graduated top 1 in his batch, plus you know, the facial features. Girls and boys, whether staff or student, want him."

Gulf can't help but to feel smug. Out of everyone in the school, Mew chose him. And he doesn't even go to that school!

"Feeling smug now, huh Kanawut?" Mild said, then proceeded to lean closer to his friend, "Maybe you can tell him to pass me immediately in his class?"

Gulf smacked him on the head, instead.

\--

It was a week later when Gulf met Mew again. Midterms are coming for Mild, that's why the professors are all busy with preparations. But finally, they both have free time together.

Well, not really free time. Because Gulf has to study for a major quiz, and Mew is organizing the grades of his students. They decided to work together as their second day, so Mew invited Gulf to his apartment, which Gulf happily accepted because yay, he gets to see Mew's apartment.

Arriving at the place, Gulf noticed it was very posh, to say the least. It's obvious that Mew worked hard for himself, he noticed it with his Audi that he used on their first date.

He feels proud, he's dating an intelligent, handsome, and hardworking man.

Mew texted him that his apartment is at the 22nd floor, so Gulf rode the elevator to that floor and knocked at apartment 21.

Mew opened the door, smiling. "Hey, come in." Mew said, opening the door wider.

Gulf thanked the other, stepping inside the beautiful apartment. It looks very well taken care of, as if everything is new.

"You're a neat freak, aren't you?" Gulf said teasingly.

Mew laughed, nodding. "I just like my place organized. You can sit on the sofa, by the way. It's what sofas are for."

Gulf laughed at Mew, sitting on the (very soft) couch. He can see an open laptop next to him, as well as some papers.

"I ordered food," Mew said, raising the take-out bags in his hands. "We can eat them while we work." He placed the food on the table, before sitting next to Gulf and placing the laptop on his lap.

"I'll be working now and you have to study, Mild told me you're very serious with your studies." Mew said.

Gulf nodded, pulling his notes from his bag. He scooted a bit closer to Mew as he started reading his notes.

Mew can't help but smile, loving this healthy relationship he currenlty have. His past partners demand time from him, not understanding how busy he can get.

But with Gulf, he can be busy with him.

Feeling cuddly with the other, Gulf reached for Mew's laptop and adjusted it a bit towards his knees, but not too far that Mew can't reach it, before placing his head on Mew's lap.

Mew smiled, carding his fingers on the other's hair before typing once again.

He didn't realize when Gulf started eating the food, but he did notice when a french fry is being held in front of his mouth.

He accepted the food, smiling as he want back to work. 2 hours passed, and Gulf stood up to stretch his limbs.

"Are you done? Sorry if this date is boring." Mew said.

Gulf leaned down, cupping Mew's face, "It's not," He kissed Mew's forehead, "It's what a healthy relationship is." He leaned back once again, but Mew grabbed his hand and pulled him back.

Gulf was taken aback, but he regained composure and stared at Mew's eyes. Mew cupped Gulf's face this time, eyes showing pure fond and affection.

"Gulf," He started, "Can I kiss you?"

Gulf can only nod as an answer.

Mew placed his lips on Gulf, sighing in content when he felt Gulf kissing back. It was everything Mew could've asked for. Being with Gulf, he has to stop himself from kissing those plump lips whenever be sees him. He wants to kiss him everyday, as a greeting, to show affection.

And Gulf felt the same, he can't believe he lasted this long without kissing Mew. It felt amazing, like what a first kiss should feel.

Gulf pulled back, smiling fondly at Mew. "Finally,"

Mew chuckled, "Yeah, finally." He leaned back and pecked Gulf's lips again, and again.

"Stop or you'll get used to it quickly." Gulf said, standing up, making Mew whine.

He _whined_. Gulf felt like folding Mew up and placing him in his pocket so he can be with him safe and sound.

"I have to go, but I need to use your bathroom first." Gulf said, before exclaiming, "I need to pee, don't look at me like that!"

Mew laughed, "It's down there and first door on your left."

Gulf nodded, following Mew's directions. He found the bathroom and did his business, washing his hands and stepping out again. Mew is back working, typing away in his laptop. Gulf packed his things, double checking that he has everything.

"No no, stay." Gulf said when he saw Mew moving to stand, "I can see you still have lots to do, I can walk myself out."

"But-" He stopped Mew's response by kissing him quickly.

"No buts." He kissed him again. "Thanks for today."

Mew smiled. "You're welcome. Don't forget to _study_ when you get home." He emphasized study, making Gulf laugh at him. "And text me as well, alright?"

Gulf nodded, waving goodbye to Mew and walking out of his apartment.

On the drive home, his thoughts are filled with his first kiss with Mew. It just felt so... surreal. Damn, Mew is turning him into a sap.

Sad that he didn't get to ask Mew to be his boyfriend, though.

Is that supposed to be automatic? They're dating and so that means they're boyfriends? He expected Mew to ask him, being a true gentleman and all. But he'll take what he can get.

Arriving home, he threw his bag on the couch before texting Mew he's home. He walked to the kitchen to get himself something to drink as he studies. He settled himself back on the sofa, grabbing his notebook. When he opened it, there was a little post-it note on the page he has to read.

_Be my boyfriend? Don't forget to text me. ;)_

The note is filled with cute hearts. Mew must've put it while he was in the bathroom.

He grabbed his cellphone, shooting Mew a text.

_What ya doing, boyfriend? :))_


	2. A little jealousy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A glimpse in the relationship of Mew and Gulf, and just how easily Mew can get jealous of his little boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First time ever writing a sequel/second chapter for my work! I hope you guys enjoy!!

Mew felt his phone vibrate beside him, seeing a text from Gulf. Despite his nervousness on the other's answer to his question, he still gathered enough courage to pick his phone up and look at the message.

_Home already, will resume studying in a few_

Okay, a few. Mew can compose himself in a few minutes. He didn't actually plan to ask Gulf that way, but he's a coward and he doesn't know how to act cool if the person he likes rejects him.

Not to float his own boat but Mew never asked someone out before, it was always him getting asked out. Maybe that's why his relationships fail, it doesn't seem right for him.

The idea of asking Gulf to be his boyfriend only popped out after their first kiss. Sure, he plans on asking him on a cheesy date somewhere, but it just popped in his head during that moment and it felt right.

But Gulf had to go and say he needs to go home and he'll use the bathroom first. And Mew's eyes landed on the post-it notes next to him and baam, he's here and nervous as fuck.

And his phone vibrated for the second time. How is it a few minutes already?!

I can do this, he told himself. Do it quickly like ripping a bandaid off. So he did, grabbing the phone quickly and looking at the message.

_What ya doing, boyfriend? :))_

Boyfriend.

_Boyfriend_

Fuck, is he dreaming? Before he can think about it, he dialled Gulf's number and waited.

"Miss me already?" Gulf teased, already feeling smug.

"We're boyfriends?" He asked, breathless.

"Want me to take it back?"

Gulf knows Mew is pouting right now, "Just answer me."

"Yes, Mew. We're boyfriends. I'm yours and you're mine, we're a couple."

Mew laughed wholeheartedly, "How I wish I could kiss you right now."

Gulf smiled fondly, missing Mew already. Yes, he accepted the fact that he's a full-blown sap now thanks to his hot and very sappy boyfriend. "Your fault for not asking me in person," He can't help but tease.

"I was afraid!" Mew exclaimed, "You could've rejected me and I would feel sorry for myself."

"Drama queen," Gulf said, "I have to study now, focus on your work!"

"Alright, talk to you later boyfriend."

Gulf grumbled a whatever before ending the call, smiling.

Damn he really got it hard.

\--

Arriving home from class, Gulf felt like crashing on his bed and never leaving. The major quiz really took a toll on him and now he feels oh-so drained. 

Perhaps staying up all night wasn't a good idea.

He changed out of his uniform and jumped on his bed, sighing in content. He was on the verge of sleep when his phone rang. He grabbed the pillow and covered his head with it.

_It will stop._ He told himself.

But it didn't.

"Agh fuck this shit!" He grabbed his phone and answered, "What the fuck do you want!"

"Woah what crawled up your ass today?" Mild joked.

"I'm tired and I want to sleep, tell me what you want."

Mild laughed, "I was about to ask if you're visiting your boyfriend today so I can hitch a ride home."

"How did you know he's my boyfriend? I didn't tell you last night."

"Because, my dear Gulf, I'm with your boyfriend right now and he's pretty fond of calling you his boyfriend."

"Hi baby." He heard Mew said in the background.

Gulf can't help but laugh despite the tiredness he's feeling right now. "Tell him I said hi." He heard Mild doing so. "And no, I can't go today. I really want to sleep. Talk to you later, tell Mew I'm going to sleep so I can't reply. Bye Mild." He said in one breath, lying back down on his bed and finally falling asleep.

\--

Waking up, Gulf felt well rested and more focused, unlike awhile ago where he felt so uncoordinated with himself. He groaned as he stretched his limbs and flopped back down on the bed. Then he heard someone sneeze.

He whipped his head and looked at the source of sound, seeing Mew on the floor.

"Mew!" He exclaimed, sitting up. "What are you doing here?!" He then raised one of his eyebrow, "And tell me why you're on the floor?"

Mew smiled sheepishly, rubbing his neck, "I didn't stalk you or anything, if that's what you're thinking." Gulf rolled his eyes at this. "I came here with Mild, he's in your living room, I think. We came here after you said you're gonna sleep, so..."

Gulf hummed as an answer, "Mind telling me why you're on the floor?"

Mew laughed awkwardly, "Funny story. Well, I actually planned to sit on your chair and wait for you to wake up but it's my fault for assuming you have a chair in your room, so then I thought of sitting on your bed but then I thought "oh that would be weird I don't want to weird him out" so here I am, on your floor." Mew smiled, despite feeking embarrassed.

Gulf is so endeared with this guy.

"Come here, then." Gulf patted the bed, scootching a bit to the side. "The floor doesn't look comfortable."

"It really isn't." Mew laughed.

The older stood and sat next to Gulf on the bed, backs against the headboard. Gulf spotted Mew playing with his fingers, sometimes placing his hands on the bed or on his lap. He can tell that Mew wants to do something but to shy to initiate.

"Are you a cuddler-"

"Yes." Mew answered quickly, blushing right after.

Gulf laughed, placing his head on Mew's shoulder, "You're too cute for me, if I die because of how adorable you are I'm haunting you."

"Don't die on me so early in the relationship, have some decency, Kanawut." Mew joked.

"Are you gonna cuddle me or I'm sending you back to the floor?"

Mew immediately snaked his arm on Gulf's waist, pulling him flush to his body. And now Gulf can feel his cheeks heat up, why did he agree on this again?

Because it felt good, that's why.

He sighed and placed an arm on Mew's stomach, humming in content.

"This is nice." Gulf said, groaning softly in satisfaction.

"Are you gonna fall asleep again?" Mew asked with a chuckle.

"No, I just like this, so I'm enjoying it."

"You obviously are."

They stayed like that for almost half an hour, before they decided to check up on the other person in the apartment.

They lowkey forgot that Mild is in there as well but none of them said it out loud.

"I thought you already died, Gulf!" Mild said before he smirked at the two, "Or if it wasn't for the silence, I would've thought the two of you having-"

"Keep your thoughts to yourself, ass." Gulf said. "And how come you're so comfortable with this? Think of your Calculus professor doing your best friend."

At this, Mild groaned and squeezed his eyes shut, "I _was_ okay with it, until you have to put that thought in my mind. Damn you, Kanawut!" He groaned as the other two laughed.

They ordered dinner and waited for it to arrive, lounging on Gulf's couch. Some pop music is playing on the speaker courtesy of Mild.

"Oh, my invitation just arrived." Mew said, showing Gulf his phone.

"For that seminar you're having?" Gulf asked, looking at the colorful picture of an invitation on Mew's phone. "When is that again?"

"The day after tomorrow." Mew answered, typing his reply on his phone.

"Seminar? What seminar?" Mild asked, "And what about our class on that day profe- ah shit how should I call you now?!"

The other two laughed at Mild's frustrations. "There will be a sub for me. And just call me Mew outside of school, but still call me professor during classes and while we're inside the campus."

"You really sounded like a professor there." Gulf whispered to Mew.

"Because I am a professor." Mew answered, kissing Gulf's cheek.

"Okay okay. But what's with the seminar?" Mild asked once again.

"It's a seminar for graduating students in this one school, to help them choose what program they'll take in college and things like that."

"What school is it?"

"Honestly? I forgot." Mew laughed, scrolling through the invitation again. "And it's not in the invitation as well."

"Well, good luck then. You'll surely attract admirers there for sure." Mild said.

Gulf grabbed one of his throw pillows and chucked them to his friend, who laughed at the impact. Asshole.

"Hey! Your boyfriend's good looking, are you really thinking no one there is gonna like him?"

Gulf threw another pillow at Mild.

"Alright, he got your point, Mild." Mew said, smiling. "And so what if I have admirers? I already have my biggest supporter right here." He said, winking at Gulf.

"Ahh too sweet! Too sweet for poor Mild." Mild said as he shook his whole body.

Not long after, their dinner arrived and they ate it to the sound of the music Mild chose and the random things they can talk about.

Gulf can't helo but think, this is what my life should be. Having a great boyfriend while hanging with his best friend.

Life should always be like this.

\--

_On our way to the school now. :)_ Mew texted him on the day of the seminar.

_Alryt, I have class in a few. Take care and have fun._

_♡♡♡_

Gulf smiled at the three hearts before he pocketed his phone, making his way to his next class.

He spotted his friend Bright at the back, his bag on one chair saved for Gulf.

"Can I borrow your notes?" Bright asked the minute he sat on the chair.

"Where's yours?" Gulf asked.

"Bold of you to assume that I have notes."

Gulf rolled his eyes but gave the notes to his friend anyways.

The class lasted for 2 hours, before they're allowed to take a small break. Stepping out of the room, Gulf has a clear view of the grounds from here. There's a bus parked on the grounds, looking unfamiliar.

"Do we have visitors today?" Gulf asked Bright, who's busy texting so he has to smack him to gain his attention.

"Ow! Yes, some seminar shit for the younglings."

Gulf blinked slowly, surely this is not the same seminar Mew is talking about, right?

He pulled Bright towards the staircase, going down as quickly as possible to take a look at the bus, hoping that it's an official bus from the school because he knows Mild's school.

He sprinted to the bus, leaving Bright behind. He peeked at the side and saw- nothing. It's just a plain white bus.

"Damn it." He whispered to himself.

"Why did you run like that? I feel so tired now." Bright complained, but Gulf ignored him.

"Let's go eat, I'm hungry." Gulf said, walking to the cafeteria with Bright next to him.

"Oh." Bright suddenly exclaimed later as they ate their snacks, "Win texted me and he told me that the younglings have a crush on one of the speakers for the seminar."

Gulf laughed, "You should really tell your boyfriend to stop harrassing the lower years."

"Hey, he's just friendly, that's all." Bright grumbled.

"Whatever. What's the name of the speaker?"

Bright looked at him with a smirk, "Are you interested?"

Gulf pushed Bright, "Dick, I have a boyfriend."

"Wait, you have?! Why didn't you tell me?"

Gulf shrugged, "It's still fairly new so,"

"But is it serious? Like, you guys have labels and stuff and you like him and vice versa?" Bright asked some more.

Gulf rolled his eyes, "Yes, that's what boyfriend means, you know."

"See!" Bright exclaimed, "If it's serious already I should know it!"

"You're too demanding, and you never told me the name of the speaker."

"Ah right, Win said it's Mew? Mew Suppasit."

Gulf's sighed, "Knew it." He said to himself. But Bright didn't hear him.

"Hey there's a video! Look," Bright faced his phone to Gulf where a video is playing. That's his boyfriend alright, doing a speech about God knows what. He can hear the whispers in the background of _so handsome_ and some squeals.

Mild was fucking right.

"Where's the seminar being held?" Gulf asked, crumpling his trash.

"In the auditorium, why? Don't tell me you like the speaker as well?"

Gulf laughed, if only Bright knew. "I just want to see for myself, c'mon."

He pulled the groaning Bright along, anxious to see what Mew's reaction will be when he sees Gulf.

"Seminar just finished according to Win. Before you ask, he doesn't have a class and he's near the auditorium right now."

Gulf speed-walked to the auditorium, seeing some students already waiting by the back entrance, probably waiting for Mew to exit.

"Damn is this speaker a celebrity or what?" Bright asked, looking at the amount of people waiting with their phones out.

"He's really good looking, honestly." Win suddenly said, slinging an arm on Bright and nodding at Gulf.

Just then, the door opened and one by one the speakers for the seminar walked out. There were a total of 4 speakers and Mew was the last to walk out. The students immediately approached him for some pictures, squealing in delight.

"You saw him now, can we go? I'm still hungry." Bright said.

"Just a few minutes." Gulf said, eyes not leaving Mew.

His boyfriend is such a sweetheart. He never once saw annoyance in his expression. Gulf felt happy being his boyfriend.

Despite some students already having a picture with Mew, some of them lingered and initiated small talk with him, and he entertained them.

Gulf decided on what to do, he approached Mew slowly, making his way as close to him as possible and managing to stand right beside him. Some students are already looking at him weirdly, probably thinking why a higher year student is there to hog off the handsome speaker's attention.

Gulf just overreacted with the last part.

When the latest student finished having her picture, Gulf stepped in and wrapped his arm on the other's waist, making him jump from surprise before his eyes landed on Gulf, who's smiling mischievously.

"Gulf?!" Mew exclaimed, smiling wide.

"Should have told me your seminar is being held in my school." Gulf joked.

"Hey, I really didn't know! And when they told me, I would've told you if I knew where you're studying." Mew said, before leaning in to whisper, "Am I allowed to kiss you in your school or...?"

Gulf laughed loudly, "Have some decency, Mew!" He joked, before leaning in and kissing the other on the cheek. "That'll do for now."

Mew shrugged, "I'll take what I can get."

Gulf realized that the students are watching them, he remembered that Mew is in the middle of a photo session, "Sorry, you can have him again." He said, stepping away.

"Hey!" Mew pouted, making Gulf laugh.

"I'll be there with my friends." He pointed to where Bright and Win stood, both looking shocked and impressed at the same time.

Mew nodded before letting Gulf leave his side.

"So you're in a relationship with Mew Suppasit?" Win asked when he returned, Gulf nodding to him.

"Do you realize how many hearts you broke today?" He asked, Gulf laughing at the statement.

"Not my fault, he's already taken from the start."

Bright slung an arm on Gulf, "You're so full of shit sometimes, you know that?"

Mew smiled at the camera, eyes drifitng to where Gulf stood. A guy has his arm on his shoulder, and they're laughing loudly. He did his best to not show any kind of emotion on his face except for happiness, he doesn't want to look bitter in the photos of these kids.

After he's sure that all poctures are taken, he said goodbye to the students and made his way to Gulf and his friends.

"And the celebrity finally joined us." Gulf said, still leaning on that guy.

"Not really a celebrity." Mew answered before he faced the other two, "Hello, I'm Mew."

"Bright."

"Win."

Mew waved at the both of them, before his eyes drifted to Gulf, "What time is your next class, want to grab something to eat?"

Gulf pouted, "I have class in 10 minutes, but I can skip and join you?" Gulf smiled brightly at Mew.

"Tempting, but no. Studies first." Mew said sternly, "Just walk me back to the bus?" Mew extended his hand, waiting for Gulf.

Gulf shrugged, "Sure." He then pulled Bright and Win along, still under Bright's arm.

Mew frowned, pulling his hand back and walking to catch up with the three.

Gulf felt like laughing, he noticed Mew's glances on Bright and knows that Mew is the jealous type. He'll have his fun right now, but he'll explain everything later.

Arriving at the bus, Mew waved goodbye to Gulf's friends and to some of the students who came to the bus. He faced Gulf, "I'll see you at home." He said plainly before boarding the bus.

"Ouch, that was cold." Win said.

Gulf frowned, staring at the bus, "Did I do something...?"

But Bright and Win are clueless to his antics awhile ago, so they don't have an answer.

He'll just have to apologize to Mew later.

\--

As soon as class ended, he rushed to his car and started the engine, waiting for it to warm up. He called Mew, tapping his foot as he waited.

"Hey." Mew answered.

"Hey, are you free? I just got out."

Mew groaned, "I'm tired from the seminar, let's reschedule."

Gulf felt annoyed at the other's attitude, but he knows he did this in the first place so he calmed himself down, "Alright."

"Drive safe, text me when you get home." Mew said before dropping the call.

Gulf threw his phone on the passenger seat, tapping the steering wheel with his hand. Should he just go home and sleep? He can't, he'll surely overthink about this little fight with Mew. So, he shifted the gear to drive and went straight to Mew's apartment complex.

He arrived in a few minutes, holding take-out bags of some of Mew's favorite foods. By now, Gulf felt calm and just wants to be with his boyfriend. He turned the knob on Mew's door but found it locked. Sesrching for the potted plant that Mew told him about, he grabbed the key under it and opened Mew's door.

The apartment is quiet, all lights are off. He removed his shoes and placed the food in the fridge, he has to say sorry to Mew first. He searched for Mew's bedroom, finally finding it and he gave a sigh of relief when it was unlocked. He stepped inside and saw his boyfriend under the comforter, sleeping soundly. He joined him on the bed, facing the other. Mew looks so peaceful, relaxed. But Gulf can see his eyebrows pulled together. He raised a hand and soothed the crease with his thumb, Mew's eyes slowly opening.

"I'm sorry." Gulf immediately said.

Mew placed an arm on Gulf's waist, pulling the other closer to him. "Why are you sorry?" He asked groggily, still on the verge of sleep.

"For being an asshole awhile ago, knowing you're jealous."

Mew hummed, "It's okay, just don't do it again." He pulled Gulf as close as possible, "I get jealous easily, and I'm already possessive of you." He placed hjs face on Gulf's neck, inhaling his scent. "Let's sleep, I'm still tired."

Gulf laughed, "Alright." He hugged Mew, cuddling the guy properly before falling asleep with him, nothing but the thought of his boyfriend in his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go with the 2nd part! Thank you to all who supported me with my works. <3
> 
> See you all on the next fic!


	3. Domestic.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new character, a surprise, and some domestic fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 here we go! I hope you guys enjoy!

Mild looked at the clock, 5 minutes until his professor will dismiss the class.

The professor being his best friend's boyfriend.

He thought being the closest friend of Gulf will gain him some perks in Mew's class but _nope_ , he's still suffering. Mew is a great guy and he knows this, but Calculus is a real pain in the ass.

"Mild," His classmate Jo whined to him, who sat on the seat after Mild. "You're close to professor Suppasit, why don't you introduce me to him?"

Mild groaned, "For the millionth time, I won't. You're his student and that's illegal, have some decency!" He answered, "And I already told you that he's taken."

Jo scoffed, "By who? I don't see anyone."

"Did it ever occur to you that he keeps his professional life and personal life separate? No, because you only think with your dick."

The comment may be harsh for others, but Mild knows this guy is hella stubborn and has the brain capacity of a flat tire.

The bell rang, making everyone make a sound of happiness. Mew laughed at his students' antics, he may be a teacher but he knows just how boring Calculus can be.

"Please don't forget to submit your worksheets on our next class, I'll see you all soon." He waved goodbye to his students.

"It's your chance to introduce me, Mild!" Jo said in excitement.

"You're his student, he knows you." He looked at Jo up and down, "And like I said, brain capacity of a flat tire. Leave me alone." Mild said, signalling for Boat to follow him outside.

"Jo still giving you a hard time?" Boat asked as they walked towards the gates.

"He's obsessed with Mew, it's very uncomfortable."

"Why don't you just show your pictures of Gulf and Mew? They're obviously a couple in those." Boat offered.

"Number 1, Gulf doesn't even know I have those pictures. They're sacred, in a way." Boat laughed at the other's explanation, "And number 2, I may be Gulf's friend and he can be a real pain, but his relationship is not my business, I don't want to spread the news all over school."

Boat agreed with a hum, "You're a really good friend, you know?" He placed his arm on Mild's shoulder. Mild tried not to think about it too much.

"I know, Gulf is very lucky." Mild joked.

A few steps away from the gates, he was stopped by a hand on his arm. "Hey Mild, you going home already?" It was Mew.

"Oh, yeah. Have no plans for today, Gulf didn't text me as well, why?"

"I'm planning of picking Gulf up from school, you want to join? I can give you a ride home."

"I won't pass up the offer of a free ride home, I'm in." He said, then he looked at Boat.

"Boat can come, if you want." Mew said.

In the end, the both of them joined Mew in picking Gulf up. They tried their best to not touch the inside of the Audi as if it's something holy.

Mew entered the gates of Gulf's school, finding a good parking space. The three of them stepped out and walked towards Gulf's building, Mew even greeted some of the students who remembered his face from the seminar a month ago.

"You really attracted students, huh? I was right." Mild said to Mew.

They sat on the stone benches outside of Gulf's building, since they can't enter without an authorized school ID. Mew checked the time, his boyfriend should be stepping out any minute now.

"Hey," Mild poked him, pointing with his head somewhere.

Mew looked at what he's pointing and he spotted Gulf, looking handsome as ever wearing his uniform. Mild lowkey watched Mew looking at Gulf, he can see a smile form on his lips.

"Whipped," He whispered to Boat, who bumped him for the comment.

Mew still smiled despite seeing that Bright guy next to Gulf. His boyfriend already said sorry, Mew is not a child to hold a grudge. He waited for Gulf to notice them, which didn't take too long before his eyes met Mew's, widening in surprise.

Gulf walked towards his friends and boyfriend, smiling. He waved at Boat and Mild before pecking Mew on the lips, "Should've told me you're coming."

"I think you don't get the concept of a surprise?" Mew teased, earning a slap from Gulf. He placed his arms on the younger's waist and pulled him a bit closer.

"We'll be going, Gulf." Win said, "Have fun." The two waved goodbye to Gulf and the other three before walking away.

"Look at you," Gulf said, leaning back a bit, "Being composed and not lashing out because you're jealous."

"You say that as if I lash out because of being jealous."

Gulf shook his head, hair flopping, "I know you don't, because you _mope_."

Mew grumbled but he didn't argue, because even himself knows he does mope.

"Can we go back to mine? Do you have things to do?" Mew asked.

Gulf looked up, thinking about his deadlines and making sure nothing is due tomorrow. "Nope, I'm free."

"Good, I'll drive Mild and Boat home first, you brought your car, right? You can drive straight to my apartment." Mew offered.

Gulf shook his head, fishing his keys out of his pocket and tossing them towards Mild. "You drive yourself home, just bring my car back tomorrow."

Mild's eyes widen, "You're trusting me with your baby?"

Gulf furrowed his eyebrows, "What are you talking about? I have my baby right here." He said, referring to Mew.

Mild and Boat both laughed, shaking their heads on just how cheesy Gulf can get. (A rare occurence before, Mild noted.)

"Anyways, don't worry I'll take good care of your car. And you," Mild pointed to Mew, "Take good care of Gulf."

Mew smiled, looking at Gulf, "Always."

\--

Gulf crashed on Mew's sofa, sighing in content because the furniture in this apartment is way better than Gulf's. He can hear Mew chuckling as the older guy fixed their shoes by the door.

"Neat freak." Gulf teased, holding his head up with his arm.

Mew laughed, approaching Gulf and bending down to kiss the other. "You want to eat something?"

"Not really hungry at the moment, I want to change my clothes though, and you should too." Gulf said, smiling sheepishly at Mew, the other laughing because he knows what the other is asking.

"You want me to fetch clothes for you, hmm?" Mew said, crossing his arms. Gulf didn't answer, just continued smiling at Mew.

"Fine fine, wait here." Mew walked towards his room, changing out of his work clothes and into something more comfortable.

Gulf browsed through Twitter, looking at random tweets from people he's following. He saw a tweet from Mild saying he's honored to drive Gulf's car, Gulf liked the tweet. Just then, Mew's cellphone chimed on the table, making Gulf look at it with his eyes.

"Mew? Someone texted you, I think." He said through the room.

"Can you check it?" Mew shouted back.

Gulf sat up on the sofa and grabbed the phone, punching in the password (Gulf's birthday, of course.) He saw the notification and it's an app called Classrooms.

"It came from Classrooms, whatever that is." He said to Mew.

"It's an online classroom for my class, what does the notification say?"

Gulf hummed as he looked at the notification, "It's a private message from someone called Jo? He's asking about the homework due in your next class."

Mew walked out, wearing a black wife beater and some joggers. He handed Gulf some of his clothes to wear and grabbed his phone.

"Thanks." Gulf said, standing to change his clothes. He feels comfortable with Mew, what's there to hide?

"I'm hungry, I'm gonna order food, what do you want?" Mew asked, setting his phone down back on the table and grabbing the telephone.

"Anything's fine." Gulf sat back down on the sofa and continued using his phone.

He felt Mew sit next to him, so he scootched a bit closer to the other. Mew, out of instinct, place his arm on Gulf's shoulder.

As the older ordered their food, Gulf heard Mew's phone again. He picked it up and looked, seeing the same notification. He faced the screen to Mew. "Can you check what he wants now?" Mew mouthed to him.

Gulf checked once again and read the message from this Jo, it was a thank you filled with hearts and kisses emoji.

"Okay thanks, bye." Mew ended the call, looking at Gulf. "What did he say?"

"He said thanks, followed by kisses and hearts." Gulf showed the message, "Isn't that a little inappropriate for a student?"

Mew shrugged, "It's normal, they admire me."

Gulf smacked Mew's chest, frowning, "Don't be so full of yourself, you have to admit it's inappropriate."

"I know, and I'm not full of myself. College is filled with hormonal teens and they try to flirt with me. Again, try. I don't flirt back, I promise." Mew assured him.

"You better, or I'm dumping you." Gulf said threatiningly, but Mew just smiled at him and cuddled closer.

"I promise I'm loyal to you. And I'm never breaking up with you."

Gulf bit his lip to stop them from smiling, "What if I want to break up with you?"

The smile on Mew's face immediately vanished, face devoid of emotions. "Don't joke about that, Gulf."

Gulf was taken aback, he was literally just kidding! But now he knows that breaking up is a sensitive topic for Mew, and he feels really bad. "I'm sorry, I was just kidding. I won't break up with you." He leaned his head on Mew's rubbing their heads together.

Gulf hopes he looks cute doing it.

Mew chuckled, squeezing Gulf close, not saying anything else.

"Oh, I only have one class tomorrow but the professor couldn't make it, so I don't have classes the whole day tomorrow." Gulf said.

"And...?" Mew asked, squinting.

"Can I stay over? I'll be bored by myself in my apartment."

"Why do you have to ask? You're always welcome here." Mew said with a smile.

They stayed cuddled together until the food arrived. They ate and talked about random things, from school, to that one show they watched on Netflix. Everything feels so domestic, and Gulf won't have it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who left comments and kudos. It means so much to me.
> 
> See you all on the next chapter!


	4. Three Little Words.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The big 3 words, some tooth rotting fluff, and a jealous Gulf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 already? I can't believe it myself >< Thank you to everyone who stayed and supported me! I love you guys.

Gulf woke up to the sound of an alarm, he groaned as he reached towards the phone- seeing it was Mew's. He turned the alarm off and flopped back down in bed, Mew's arms around him.

"Sorry for my alarm, I have to prepare for work now." Mew said but made no sign of moving.

"You'll be late, you have to get up." Gulf patted the arm around him, hearing Mew groan.

Mew sat up and kissed the side of Gulf's face, "Go back to sleep." He said before making his way out of the room and into the bathroom.

If Gulf is back in his apartment and he accidentally woke up at this hour, he'll surely fall back to sleep. But like he said before, Mew made him sappy. So he got up from the (comfortable) bed and made his way to the kitchen to prepare his boyfriend some breakfast.

Which will be hard, since Gulf is not a great cook but he knows some basics!

He looked at the fridge and examined what he can use. He decided to use the milk, eggs, some bacon, and the bread in one of the cupboards. He fried the eggs and bacon, while making the mixture for some french toast. After successfully cooking the bacon and eggs, he placed them in a plate and brought them towards the dining table. He then grabbed some sliced white bread and dipped it in the mixture, frying them.

He jumped when Mew wrapped his arms on Gulf's waist, burying his face on the other's neck, "What did I do to deserve you?" He said, arms tightening on Gulf.

"Pretty sure I should ask you that." Gulf said, turning his head and kissing Mew. "Sit, this is almost done." Mew let go with a squeeze on his hips, before sitting on one of the chairs.

Gulf finished cooking and grabbed the bottle of maple syrup, walking towards Mew. He placed the plate in front of his boyfriend, moving to sit on the chair next to him.

But Mew has a different plan, he snaked an arm on Gulf's waist and pulled him down on his lap. Gulf (manly) squealed in surprise, balancing himself with an arm on Mew's nape.

"You know there's a perfectly fine chair right next to me, right?" Gulf teased, looking at his oh-so handsome boyfriend.

"Would you rather sit there?"

Gulf huffed, grabbing some of the toast and taking bite, making Mew laugh. Gulf looked at the other and Mew took the chance to say "aaah". Gulf laughed, placing the toast in front of Mew's mouth and watched as he took a bite.

"You're a great cook." Mew said after he swallowed, asking for another bite. Gulf gave him, with bacon this time.

"Don't say that just because we're dating." Gulf grabbed the maple syrup and drizzled some on one of the toast.

"I'm not," Mew waited until Gulf gave him another bite, "You have skills, you just need a little push to make you confident with it." Mew said, happily munching on his breakfast.

He watched as Gulf ate, looking like an angel despite only waking up, hair all over the place. And Mew is sure about lots of things. One of them being...

"I love you." He said to Gulf.

Gulf stopped chewing, thankful that he hasn't swallowed yet or he'll be coughing like crazy right now. He faced Mew, who's looking at him with glassy eyes filled with fondness and love.

"You just have to blurt that out in the middle of a perfectly normal breakfast, huh?" Gulf said without any bite on his voice, smiling at Mew.

The other smiled, pulling gulf closer, "I love you, Gulf."

Gulf smiled, leaning in and kissing Mew. "I love you, too. Now stop being so cute or you'll be late." He stood up from Mew's lap, his boyfriend groaning.

"This is the first time I'm dreading going to work. It's all your fault, you know." Mew said to Gulf.

"Can't help that I'm irresistible." Gulf winked, making Mew laugh hard. What a sound it is.

Mew patted his pockets, making sure he has everything, grabbing his briefcase. "Lock up if you're going home, okay?" He approached Gulf and kissed him, "Bye."

"Wait!" Gulf said, Mew turning to look at him.

"I want to pick you up later but you'll be bringing your car-"

"I can commute?" Mew offered.

Gulf waved his hands in front of him, "I don't want to hassle you." Mew can see that Gulf wants to say something.

Mew walked closer to Gulf, smiling, "So, what are you proposing then?"

"I want to drive you to work, so I can bring your car back here and then I can pick you up later with mine."

Mew laughed, arms on Gulf's waist, "What are you waiting for? Let's go."

Gulf smiled, before raising a finger up, "Let me change first, don't want to look like this in front of your students and possibly your colleagues."

Mew looked at him up and down, "You look perfect, though."

"You're my boyfriend, of course you'll say that. Give me 5 minutes to rummage your closet." He then sprinted to Mew's room, hearing his boyfriend laugh behind him.

Exactly 5 minutes later, they went down to Mew's car, Mew tossing the keys to Gulf. He can't help but smile, looking at his boyfriend on the driver's seat of his car, looking expensive even if he's only wearing some jeans and a little-too-big shirt of Mew's.

Gulf slowly pulled into traffic and towards the school, looking at Mew from time to time.

"Be careful," Mew said, "I don't want my baby getting hurt."

Gulf rolled his eyes, "I won't hurt your car."

"I wasn't referring to the car." Mew said with a smirk, laughing when he saw Gulf blush.

Gulf drove smoothly and safely to the school, finding a good spot to drop Mew off. Mew exited the car and walked to Gulf's side, leaning down, "Be careful on your way home, alright? Text me." He leaned down and kissed Gulf, "I love you."

Gulf smiled, "Love you too, now go! Your students are waiting."

Mew left with one last wave, entering the building. Gulf shook his head and went on his way back to Mew's home.

He managed to bring Mew's car back in one piece, going back inside his apartment. Looking at the clock, it's only 8AM, and he has nothing to do. He first changed out of his clothes and into something more comfortable. His eyes landed on Mew's bed, deciding on just sleeping till noon. He flopped on the bed, sighing. He shot Mew a text before he can fall asleep, just to update the other.

_Your car is fine, I'm currently on your bed, gonna sleep. Have a great day ahead._

He placed his phone on Mew's nightstand, just in front of their framed picture together. Mew may look tall and muscular on the outside, but he's a real big sweetheart on the inside.

That's the last thought in his mind before he fell asleep.

\--

He parked his car and sat waiting, he wants to go and surprise Mew outside the classroom instead of just sitting here in the parking lot waiting. Of course, he can't ask Mew which room he's in right now (he really needs to get Mew's schedule soon) so he dialled his trusty friend's number.

"I have been summoned, why?" Mild answered.

"Hey, do you have a class with Mew today?"

"Nope," Mild answered, popping the 'p', "My next class with him is tomorrow, why?"

"I'm at your school right now, I was supposed to pick Mew up and I want to wait by his classroom door, you have any idea where?"

"Try the same room I have with his class, pretty sure it's there. And if not, the only room he has a class in is the AVR room in the 3rd floor." Mild explained.

"Alright, thanks. Where are you anyway?"

Mild didn't answer, only silence could be heard. Gulf thought it was strange, since Mild is a very talkative person. "Hello?"

"Hey, yeah sorry. I'm, uhm..."

"You're...?" Gulf asked.

Mild sighed, "I'm on a date with Boat okay bye." He said in one breath before ending the call.

Gulf looked at his phone with surprise on his face, "A date huh?" He said to no one in particular, "Good for you."

He stepped out of his car and walked towards the same classroom he went to during their first meet up. The door was already open, so Gulf assumed that class already ended. He peeked inside and saw Mew, talking to a student.

The student has the same height as Mild, if not shorter. Has a thin build and seems to never stop smiling in front of Mew.

If he doesn't know better, this student is flirting with Mew. He doesn't want to assume, but could this be that Jo guy? The one texting Mew?

Well, asking questions rather.

With kisses and hearts. Ugh.

The student _caressed_ Mew's forearm and Gulf is close to combusting, but he told himself repeatedly that this is Mew's profession and he's talking to a student, he can't make a mountain out of a mole hill or something like that.

And they're _laughing_ , the sound echoing inside the classroom. What's keeping Gulf from losing it is that the laugh is different from what he's used to hearing when he makes Mew laugh. This one is more controlled, professional.

Mew really kept his promise about not flirting back to the students.

But still, seeing this guy openly flirt to Mew makes his blood boil, Mild would be telling him to calm down right now if he's here, already used to Gulf's attitude and how stubborn he can be sometimes. He leaned on the wall so he won't look at the scenario anymore while he tapped his foot impatiently, looking at the empty hallway and waited for Mew to finish. He could call him right now, but he doesn't trust his words right now.

"Alright, everything's clear then?" He heard Mew say, standing in front of the door. He's still yet to see Gulf standing there.

"Yes professor, are you heading home? We can walk out together?"

_Don't combust don't combust don't combust_

"Actually I'm waiting for someone, he's-" Mew's eyes landed on him, immediately smiling. "Gulf!"

He approaced Gulf and wrapped his arms on his waist, kissing him on the cheek, "I know you'll scold me for being unprofessional in my workplace but no one's here so spare me." Mew said.

Gulf just nodded, "I'm tired, can we go?"

Mew can already see that Gulf is in a bad mood, the younger is starting to close up and Mew has to help him vent everything out before he gets even more annoyed than he is right now.

"Thank you for clearing things, professor." He heard Jo said, he actually forgot that he's there.

"No problem, safe trip home, Jo." He answered, feeling Gulf stiffen in his hold.

He and Gulf walked out, hands tangled together. Gulf is not talking at all, but his hand is firmly holding Mew's so that's good, he's not pushing him away.

Mew offered to drive, going towards Gulf's apartment. He parked outside and watched as Gulf entered his home, him following after making sure the car is locked.

Gulf was about to sit on the couch when Mew pulled him up, arms on his waist as always. "We're going to your room, we'll change out of our clothes, I'll cuddle you and we'll talk, okay?" He said, kissing Gulf and pouring his feelings out.

Gulf sighed when they pulled away, looking down. "I'm sorry-"

"Hey, don't be." Mew cut him off, "It's my duty as your boyfriend to make sure you're happy, okay? Let's be comfortable and we'll talk."

Gulf pecked him, a simple lips on lips. "I love you."

Mew smiled softly, "And I love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can all follow me on Twitter: _showhoe. I give updates on my works and some future projects as well.
> 
> See you all on the next chapter!


	5. Birth-giver.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Assurance, the mom, and little Chopper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BEFORE YOU READ: I want to kiss and hug each and every one of you because this work just reached 200+ kudos, which is the most kudos I received for my work 😭 Thank you all SO MUCH for supporting me! I hope I make you all smile with every chapters.
> 
> As a gift, I finished this long chapter of fluffy cuteness at 3AM so I can post it. I hope you guys enjoy!

Mew held his boyfriend close to him, spooning. He kept on carressing Gulf's forearm, whispering sweet things to his ear. From Mild's description of his friend, he's well aware of Gulf's anger. He just can't help it sometimes, but Mild said it's harmless, that Gulf never acts on his emotions.

If only Mew knew just how close Gulf is to losing it awhile ago.

"That was Jo, right?" Gulf said, voice deep.

Mew hummed, "That's him."

"I don't like him touching you like that." Gulf said, turning to face Mew. "I'm not being controlling, nor am I stopping you from talking to other people. It's your job, I know. But he obviously likes you, and seeing him be close to you like that." Gulf grimaced, "It annoys me.

It's like, looking at him with you, my blood boils and I felt like exploding. I never had a stable relationship, I don't know what jealousy feels like. But I'm pretty sure this is it." He said, looking at Mew with sincere eyes. "I'm in no way owning you, you're your own person. I just really got jealous, that's all."

Mew smiled softly, "I'm yours, Gulf." He nuzzled his face on Gulf's neck, "I'm all yours. And you're mine, nothing's gonna change that."

He felt Gulf tightening his arms around him, rubbing his hand on Mew's back. "I'm sorry for ruining our day, I planned to take you out, but my feelings got the best of me."

"I told you, you don't have to apologize, okay? We can still go out, it's only-" He looked at his watch, "-6PM, plenty of time?"

"Can we just stay in? Order food?" Gulf looked at Mew with puppy eyes. 

If Mew can put Gulf in a keychain he would, he's so freaking cute.

"Of course, want anything in particular?"

"I'm craving for some flavored fries..."

"Then flavored fries it is." Mew took his phone and searched online for fast foods that serve flavored fries. He found one and placed an order online, along with some milkshakes since Gulf likes those. After placing the order, he looked at Gulf and saw the other already staring, "What?" Mew asked with a smile.

"You're cute, are you single?" Gulf asked.

Mew laughed loudly, tackling Gulf on the bed while nuzzling his face on Gulf's neck, knowing the other is ticklish if he did it multiple times.

"Mew, stop!" He said, laughing. Mew kept on doing it, blowing raspberries from time to time which made Gulf laugh even louder.

Getting tired himself, Mew flopped on Gulf, making the other groan. "Mew, you're heavy." He said, trying to push the larger man to the side.

But Mew is stronger than Gulf, so he stayed in place until Gulf gave up and just stared at the body on top of him.

"You'll make a comfy bed." Mew said, words muffled because of his cheek being squished on Gulf's cheek.

Gulf just laughed, not answering.

Mew stayed on his boyfriend, listening to his heartbeat with his eyes closed. Gulf is carding his fingers through Mew's hair, making the older feel sleepy. Mew felt something move on the side, but he's too comfortable to check. His phone chimed at the same time as someone knocked on the door, shocking him when Gulf suddenly bolted upright and exclaimed that he'll get it.

He's left to look at his boyfriend's retreating figure, confused with his actions. He just shook his head and looked at his phone, seeing his friends comment on his latest Facebook post.

But he didn't post anything, though?

He unlocked his phone and went to his Facebook notifications, clicking the most recent one.

"What a cute picture, stay strong guys." He said outloud.

He scrolled upwards and saw the picture: it's him and Gulf just now, his head on Gulf's chest and the younger's fingers on his hair, with the simple caption of "I love you.". He probably took it while he was distracted.

What a minx.

He looked at the bed and saw Gulf's phone there. Smirking to himself, he picked it up and took multiple selfies, choosing the best one. He opened Gulf's Facebook and posted his picture captioned "I love you too."

He locked the phone and watched as multiple people liked and reacted with the photo, smiling to himself. He stood from the bed and towards the couch where Gulf is seated, happily munching his fries. He sat next to him and handed his phone, "You left this."

Gulf nodded, grabbing the phone and looked at the notifications.

"What the hell did I post?" He asked, Mew supressing his laughter.

He watched as Gulf unlocked the phone and went to Facebook, eyes widening. "You sneak!" Gulf said, smiling from the cute picture of Mew. He saved it in his phone and set it as his lock screen.

"Hey, you should've picked a better photo as your lock screen." Mew whined.

"You posted it on my Facebook, people already saw it anyways." Gulf said.

Mew rolled his eyes, laying his head on Gulf's shoulder.

"Are you staying over?"

Gulf shook his head, "I'm overstaying my welcome, I should go home."

"No you're not, I told you you're welcome here." Mew sat up and looked at Gulf.

"Still, I have an apartment to take care of. I'll just come over again tomorrow after class, okay?" Gulf kissed Mew to remove the pout on his face.

"You taste like barbecue." Mew commented, making Gulf laugh and offer the fries.

After finishing the food, Mew took care of their garbage as Gulf fixed his things so he can go home. Waiting by the door, Mew joined him and grabbed his hand, walking him down to the lobby.

"Drive safe, okay? Don't forget to text me."

Gulf nodded, kissing Mew goodbye, "Love you."

Mew smiled, "Love you too."

Gulf entered his car, pulling into traffic in no time.

\--

Nothing significant happened to them in a week, except that they pretty much outed themselves to their Facebook friends, which earned them lots of teasing (mostly for Mew, because he's a more prominent figure compared to Gulf.)

It was months after when Mew texted him to come over. They know each other's schedule by now, and Gulf has no work to be done so he went to Mew's place when he got the text.

"Hey, something wrong?" He asked the minute he stepped inside Mew's apartment.

Mew escorted him to the couch, sitting next to him and placing his arm on Gulf's shoulder.

"You're aware that we're already dating for months now, right?" Mew started.

"6 months already, why?" Gulf said, feeling proud to state the fact that he's dating Mew for half a year now.

"Well see, the first time we posted a picture in Facebook- well, _you_ posted, rather." Gulf laughed before Mew continued, "My mom contacted me."

Gulf's eyes widened, "And...?"

"She uhm, asked to meet you. But I told her that you're busy and all, and I know we're not dating that long when she asked and I don't want to scare you but... she still kept on asking."

Gulf nodded, not sure where this conversation is going, "She still wants to meet me and you don't want her to...?" He asked Mew with confusion.

"No, it's not that I don't want to, I just don't know what you feel about it."

Gulf shrugged, "We've been together for half a year already, I'm pretty serious about you." He kissed Mew quickly, "But tell me beforehand if you came from the royal family and there will be this big drama because they already set you up with someone-"

Mew cut Gulf with his laughing, Gulf can be a real ass sometimes and it's killing him. "Your imagination is out of this world, I swear."

"But seriously, if your mom wants to meet me, that's okay. Am I nervous? Of course I am, fuck I'm meeting your mom." He said more to himself when the realization settled.

"My mom is one of my favorite person in this world, she's very nice and I'm sure she'll pamper you more than me the minute we arrive there."

"Moms aren't immune to my charms." Gulf said with a smug look on his face.

"Who said you're charming?"

"I did, I got you hooked didn't I?"

Mew laughed, squshing his face on Gulf's neck- one of his favorite things to do. "I scheduled our trip already, don't worry I checked your schedule and you're free."

Gulf snorted, "Stalker."

"I prefer lover, please."

"When are we going? Should I start packing?"

Mew thought about it, "We're leaving in 3 days, and we'll probably stay for 2 days tops so, you don't have to immediately pack."

"Are you kidding? I have to carefully choose the clothes I have to wear! I have to look the absolute best for your mom."

Mew chuckled, raising his head to look at Gulf, "You can wear a sack of rice and she'll still love you."

Gulf snorted, "Can't imagine what your mom's first impression will be if I do that."

"Just be yourself and she'll love you immediately, I promise."

\--

3 days later and they sat on Mew's car on the way to his family home. According to Mew, the journey will take about 3 hours until they reach the house, so Gulf took his time to bring snacks and prepared a good playlist for the both of them.

"Is it only your mom in the house?" Gulf asked as he munched on some chips he brought.

"We have 2 helpers so technically, no."

"Why does it seem that that _technically_ has another meaning?" Gulf asked.

"I can't say yet, but you'll see."

"Does she live with a dinosaur or what?"

Mew laughed, opening his mouth and Gulf gave him some chips. "Nothing like that, you'll see when we arrive."

Gulf turned quiet after that, looking outside and enjoying the view. He knows Mew is an only child and his father passed away when he was still a little boy, that's why he asked if his mom lives alone when he's living in his apartment. He saw some pictures of his mom, a beautiful woman despite her age. Honestly, she looks intimidating in photos but Gulf does his best to not pressure himself too much.

After hours of driving, Mew stopped in front of a gate and honked, waiting as the gates opened. He drove inside and parked the car to the side, next to 2 more cars. Gulf took the time to look at the beautiful house in front of him. It's simple, not the flashy mansions rich people have, but he can see that Mew's family is well off. Mew hopped out and Gulf followed, watching as he hugged and conversed with an elderly woman.

"Gulf this is Nena, she took care of me when I was a kid. Nena this is Gulf, my boyfriend."

The woman gushed and hugged Gulf, the other hugging back a little awkwardly but he's sure this woman is as nice as she looks. "You surely took the time to pick the best, huh?" She said to Mew, who laughed at the statement.

"Don't hesitate to call me if you need something, okay dear?" Nena said to Gulf, who nodded with a smile and replied a simple thank you.

"We'll head inside now," Mew said, and Nena shooed them.

Entering the house, Gulf took his shoes off and looked at everything. Everything looks beautiful and expensive, so Gulf reminded himself to not damage anything.

"My mom is a hardworking woman, she raised me by her own and she always has a smile on her face while doing so." Mew said, looking at the house with a distant look on his face, "When I graduated, I used that as an inspiration and I worked hard so I can give her a good life for taking care of me. And this is one of them." He gestured to the house.

Gulf smiled softly at Mew, approaching him and giving him a kiss on the cheek, "I'm proud of you and the things you achieved. Wait for me and I'll do better." He joked, making Mew laugh and pulling him close.

"My precious son arrives and he didn't bother to call me? So disrespectful." Gulf heard someone say. He looked at the staircase and saw a woman coming down, Gulf noticed her already.

Mew laughed at how dramatic his mother is, approaching her with Gulf's hand in his. "I missed you too." He said, kissing his mom on the cheek.

"And this man right here is the one who got my Mew all lovey dovey, am I right?" She said, looking at Gulf.

Gulf smiled and waved, "I'm Gulf Kanawut, thank you for inviting me to your home." He said.

Mew's mom waved that off and hugged Gulf, is everyone here a hugger? What a cute family, Gulf thinks.

"You're always welcome here, okay? Bring Mew or not, I don't care."

Mew groaned, "Already replacing me with Gulf? I knew I can only trust Chopper in this house."

"Chopper?" Gulf asked.

Mew only smiled at him, raising his eyebrows before he whistled. Immediately, barking can be heard from a distance until it slowly increased in volume, signalling that it's coming closer. Then there's this cute Pomeranian dashing towards Mew's legs and didn't stop wagging his tail and barking until Mew picked him up.

"Chopper, meet Gulf. Gulf, meet my baby Chopper."

When Chopper finally noticed the stranger in the house, he stopped barking at Mew and looked at Gulf. Then he started _growling_.

"Hey Chopper, it's Mew's boyfriend don't be mean." Mew's mom said to the dog, patting his head.

But Chopper still continued growling, even started barking at Gulf.

"He doesn't take kindly to strangers but he'll warm up to you."

"Hopefully, I don't want to be a dog's meal." Gulf said with wide eyes, still looking at Chopper, who still look cute and fluffy despite the fierce growling and barking.

"He's a tiny Pomeranian, he won't eat you."

"Famous last words." Gulf muttered, Mew laughing as he handed Chopper to his mom.

"Why don't the two of you settle yourselves first in Mew's room then I'll call you when food is ready." Mew's mom said, them nodding as an answer before Mew took his hand and led him upstairs.

"I can't believe you hid Chopper from me for 6 months."

"Hey, you saw him on my phone right?"

"You literally told me it was your colleague's dog!" Gulf grumbled.

"Okay okay I'm sorry, but it was a good surprise right?"

"Whatever." Gulf said, entering Mew's room.

It's a simple room with a large bed and a large cabinet filled with figurines and action figures. Mew's quite the collector judging from the amount of items inside.

"How long did you collect all of these?" Gulf asked, eyeing the collection.

"Too long, can't even remember when."

Gulf hummed, turning around and looking at the bed. He can feel Mew looking at him, making him laugh. "Don't look at me like that, I won't go jumping on your bed until I have my shower."

Mew smiled at the other and approached him, hugging him from behind, "You know me better than myself, I swear." He kissed Gulf's neck, sighing in content when the other gave him more access.

"Can we do it here?" Mew asked Gulf, smirking.

Gulf elbowed him slightly, "We're in your childhood home, with your mom, have some respect." He said, but didn't argue when Mew kept on giving him kisses.

"Alright, I'll try to contain myself." Mew said. "But no promises."

Gulf just rolled his eyes.

\--

"How did you two meet each other?" Mew's mom asked as they ate their lunch, the table filled with various food that seems to be too much for just the three of them, plus the helpers Mew mentioned.

"My friend is a student of Mew, and he asked me to pick him up one day and I met Mew there. I actually didn't know that he's a professor, I actually thought he was a student at first."

"In my defense, I thought he already knew judging from his closeness with Mild- my student."

Mew's mom laughed at their antics, "How old are you again, Gulf?"

"I'm 22, turning 23 next month." He said, looking at Mew's mom and checking her reaction.

"That's okay with you, right ma?" Mew asked, equally nervous but calmer than Gulf.

"Yes, of course. The two of you are adults and you can decide for yourselves." She said, smiling. "How is Mew treating you then? Is he being nice? A good boyfriend?"

Mew groaned at the question, waiting for Gulf to answer who's laughing and seems to be enjoying Mew's suffering. "He is, I'm very lucky to have him. He's everything I need, really."

Mew smiled at Gulf's sweet answer, holding his hand and giving it a kiss.

"That's good. You know, Mew may be intelligent and graduated with flying colors but let me tell you, he can be very naive at times."

"Ma!" Mew exclaimed, "I'm not!"

"Oh yes you are! Gulf seems to be the thing you need, he seems to keep you grounded. Who would've thought?"

Mew grumbled once again, stabbing the meat on his plate and taking a bite.

"Just promise me one thing, okay boys?" The two looked at her, waiting. "Take care of each other, alright? No promises that you won't hurt each other, because that's inevitable in a relationship. But don't hurt the other on purpose. If you have a disagreement, talk to each other and figure it out before the day ends. Okay?"

The two smiled, holding each other's hands tightly as they nodded.

After eating, Mew took Gulf out to explore the city. Since he grew up here, he knows every street and fun places to go to. They ate street foods and bought some souvenirs as well, just enjoying the short break they have from their duties.

Mew seems to be famous as well, greeting and nodding at people.

"Why do people know you everywhere? From university to here?"

Mew chuckled, "I told you I grew up here, and it's not that big of a place. My mom is the famous one, actually. She knows almost everyone, which is why people know me."

"I thought you didn't come from a royal family?" Gulf said, laughing along with Mew.

By the time they went back to the house, it was dinner time. They ate once again with Mew's mom who told Gulf different stories from Mew's childhood.

"He once had a crush on his classmate in elementary and he told me about it, but he cried before finishing because he thought I'll be mad." She told Gulf, as usual making Gulf laugh and Mew groan.

Entering Mew's room once again after saying goodnight to his mom, Gulf felt like collapsing any time soon due to tiredness from exploring and his full stomach. Mew prepared his things and shooed him inside the shower, where he took a quick one so he can sleep already. He dried himself and stepped out, seeing Mew with his own set of sleeping clothes and his towel.

"I'll be quick so we can sleep, you can lie on my bed now." He joked which made Gulf snort.

Gulf flopped down on the bed and sighed, Mew (or his interior designer) knows how to pick furniture because this bed is as comfortable as the one in his apartment. He's close to dozing off when Mew stepped out, drying his hair with a towel.

"Hurry up." Gulf whined.

Mew laughed, hanging his towel and slipping next to Gulf, holding him.

"You had fun today, right?"

Gulf hummed, oh so sleepy. "Had fun."

Mew enjoys the moments where Gulf is half asleep, because he looks so cute and out of it that he can't help but coo. "Let's be together forever, okay?"

Again, Gulf hummed, "Forever with Mew."

Mew laughed, kissing Gulf's forehead, "I love you."

"Love you." Gulf answered.

Mew pulled the comforter higher and settled himself, cuddling his boyfriend close until he finally fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again so much for the support, it really means a lot.
> 
> See you on the next chapter!


	6. Anger.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of their getaway, clingy Chopper, and some conflict.
> 
> It's not always rainbows and butterflies, you know?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to show through this chapter how anger and overthinking kills and destroys relationships, it's just have to be about communication and understanding. <3
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy!

Gulf stood upright, drenched in sweat. He just had a dream- no, a nightmare -where Mew left him for that student of his and he's left to wallow in despair all alone.

He's well aware it's just a nightmare, a scenario made by his mind. He knows his boyfriend and he won't start doubting him just because of a silly dream. But he can't help but tear up a bit, because dreams are just so powerful sometimes.

He looked at Mew, sleeping peacefully with his arm on Gulf's legs, slipped down when Gulf stood abruptly. He carded his fingers on Mew's hair, smiling when he pushed back despite sleeping. He looked at the clock on the nightstand and saw that it's only past 4AM. He raised Mew's arm and slipped out of bed, walking to the door and opening it. He went downstairs and to the kitchen to drink some water, rubbing his aching temples.

"Feeling home sick, Gulf?" He almost dropped the glass when he saw Mew's mom seated by herself on the dining table, drinking a cup of coffee.

"Good morning, uhm no, I just had a bad dream, sorry."

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked kindly, looking at Gulf.

"It's pretty silly actually, I know it's just a dream and it's quite far from happening." Gulf answered, rubbing his nape and sitting on the chair next to Mew's mom.

"Does it have something to do with Mew?" She asked, face unjudging. "I can see just how important he is to you, and how much he loves you. Our minds can be pretty fucked up making us overthink." Gulf's eyes widened when she swore, laughing after.

"He has this student back in university, Jo. He has feelings for Mew and well, it makes me uneasy. Although we did talk about it already, and I know Mew is very professional."

"Mew and his admirers, it never stops really. He's been teaching in that university for what- 3 years already? And the students that grow feelings for him never stopped." She looked at Gulf, "I already stated the fact that Mew can be naive, and I'm not lying. But Mew is not stupid, he only has eyes for you and he'll rather cut his fingers off than lose you, trust me." She said with a reassuring smile.

Before Gulf can thank Mew's mom, the man himself wrapped his arms on Gulf's neck and placed his cheek on Gulf's head, bending down. "Why are you up so early? Speaking about me behind my back, huh?"

"I was thirsty, I didn't know your mom wakes up at this time, we just talked a bit." He looked up at Mew, "And why are you awake?"

"You weren't in bed." He said, eyes closed.

Gulf smiled, eyes drifting to Mew's mom who gave him an "I told you so" look with her eyebrows raised.

"We better go back to sleep, we'll talk to you later when he's fully awake." Gulf stood and held Mew.

"Sleep well, lovebirds." She said teasingly.

Gulf laughed and walked back to Mew's room, his boyfriend next to him looking adorable.

\--

They stayed for another day, then packed their things so they can go home. Mew is getting the car started while Gulf is in Mew's room, double-checking their things. He spotted Mew's watch and charger on his nightstand, grabbing it with an eye roll. Before he stood up on Mew's bed, he saw the already open door move and in came none other than Chopper.

The little guy did nothing more than growl at Gulf after their first meeting, but other than that he keeps to himself (or with Mew, he really loves his dad.)

He watched with curious eyes as Chopper hopped on the bed and laid his head on Gulf's lap, huffing. Gulf can't help but coo internally at how cute this dog is, raising his hand and petting him softly. He reached for his phone with his other hand, dialling Mew's number.

"Gulf? Is something wrong? Why are you calling?" His ever worrying boyfriend said as soon as he answered the call.

"I'm fine, I just need you to come to your room quickly, you have to see this." He ended the call after that, waiting for Mew to arrive.

He heard footsteps approaching the room and finally Mew came inside with a curious look on his face, before it turned into full on fondness.

"Look at my little family all cozy together." He said, kneeling in front of Gulf and looking at Chopper, "You already like Gulf? I didn't expect for you to warm up to him that quick." Mew said, scratching Chopper along with Gulf.

"He's always like this to me when I have to leave again." Mew explained, "But this time, it seems he has another person to beg to stay."

Gulf smiled, standing and grabbing Chopper as they walked out, the little Pomeranian quietly sits on Gulf's arms.

"We have to go now, baby. Mom and dad will come see you again." Mew said affectionately, and Gulf only realized that the mom and dad Mew's referring to are themselves.

Mew's mom laughed at her son, grabbing Chopper when Mew handed him. "Drive safe, okay?" He said to Mew, kissing him on the cheek.

"You go and visit any time you like." She said to Gulf this time, leaning in and kissing him as well, "Little Chopper will be waiting until you return." She raised Chopper's paw and waved.

Gulf smiled, waving back cutely. "Thank you for having us, we'll be on our way now."

Mew's mom waved them goodbye as they hopped into Mew's car, leaving the house with a honk of his horn.

"You had a great time, right? All in all?" Mew asked Gulf minutes after they left.

"Yeah, loads of fun. Your mom is amazing, can't believe I was scared of her at first."

"Told you she's nice, and I was also right about the part where she'll pamper you the minute we arrive. I can feel she forgot I was her son and not you."

Gulf laughed, "And I told you that moms aren't immune to my charms, right?"

They drove quietly, the sound of Gulf's playlist the only sound in the car and Mew's occasional singing. They arrived at Gulf's apartment first, unloading his things and carrying them inside.

"That's everything, right?" Mew asked, looking at the bags.

"Yeah, I think so." Gulf approached Mew and kissed him, "You drive safe, okay? Thank you for everything."

Mew smiled, "You're welcome, I'll text you."

Gulf hummed, watching as Mew walked outside and into his car, driving to his own home.

\--

They went back to their normal routines the day after, as much as Gulf doesn't want to. His classes end at 2PM that day, and he remembered he hasn't seen Mild in a while. So after leaving his last class, he dialled his best friend's number and waited.

"What's up Kanawut?" Mild answered.

"My class just ended, want to grab a bite? You can bring your boyfriend with you."

"As long as you're paying, I'm in."

"Dick. Are you in school?"

"Yeah, class will end at 2:30, enough time for you to drive here."

"Alright, I'll see you."

Gulf ended the call and hopped into his car, driving to Mild's school. He arrived in a few minutes, parking his car and walked towards Mild's room. Sadly, his class wasn't with Mew.

Speaking of which, he dialled Mew as he waited for Mild's class to end, humming a tune.

"Gulf, baby?" He answered, making Gulf's heart flutter.

"Hey, I'm at your school waiting for Mild, we're going out. Do you want to come? You don't have class now, right?"

"Sorry, I can't. I have to tutor a student in Calculus and it'll take an hour or so, just text me the place and I'll catch up, okay?"

"Yeah, sure." Gulf said, "But wait, tutoring? You didn't mention that you have extra work today?"

"I only found out yesterday actually, before going to sleep. It was emailed to me."

"Oh, well alright, have fun I guess?" Gulf laughed, not knowing what to say, "Mild's class just ended, we'll be going now."

"Okay, be safe. I love you."

"I love you, too. Bye."

He pocketed his phone and walked towards the open door of Mild's classroom, greeting him with a handshake and nodding at Boat.

"Have any place in mind? I'm ready to eat anything." Mild said, "Where's your boyfriend?"

"Said he's tutoring a student in Calculus, you know anything about that?"

"Ahh, so Jo is really in trouble with his grades, I see." Gulf stiffened at what Mild said, and his friends can see his reaction.

"Jo...?" Gulf asked.

Mild's eyes widened and seems conflicted, making sure to say the right things in order for Gulf to stay calm, "Y-Yeah, he's pretty stupid, hence the tutoring." He laughed nervously, "He really needs it. I thought Mew told you?"

"He didn't." Gulf said, gritting his teeth.

"I'm sure it's purely professional, Gulf." Boat said, trying his best to reassure the other. "Professor Mew is very passionate with his work, I mean you know that right? He's very approachable and he always lends a helping hand. It's just help, see? For the poor Jo who's failing his class."

Boat's statement calmed him down a little, but he's still a bit worked up with the fact that his boyfriend is tutoring an admirer.

"Whatever, I'm hungry and I want to eat." He tossed the keys to Mild, "You drive, I don't trust myself right now."

In the end, Mild chose a simple diner and parked Gulf's car in front of it. They chose a booth and sat down, the couple on one side and Gulf on the other. A waitress approached them and took their orders, looking quite a bit longer at Gulf, but he doesn't care because why look at other people when he has Mew?

"You gotta calm down, Gulf. Overthinking kills. Just chill." Mild said.

Gulf inhaled deeply and sighed, "I hate myself."

"Everything's fine, don't torture yourself over it. Just talk to Mew about what you feel and baam everything's cleared up."

"Yeah, don't be like this guy over here, expecting me to read his mind everytime." Boat said to Gulf, earning a slap from Mild and a laugh from Gulf.

"You trust Mew, right? You mentioned it loads of times." 

Guld nodded at Mild, "Of course I do, it's that Jo I don't trust."

"Your boyfriend is a grown man, hell he's older than all of us here, he knows what to do when Jo comes a bit too close." Boat said.

Just then, his phone vibrated with a message from Mew.

_Almost done, are you eating already?_

Gulf ignored the message, rubbing his forehead. His annoyance is clouding his judgement right now, and he has to stop himself from doing something that'll make things more complicated for him.

His phone vibrated again, twice.

_Baby? Are you there?_

_Gulf?_

Sighing, Gulf clicked the message and sent a reply.

_Diner a few blocks from the school._

Not a minute later, his phone vibrated again.

_See you._

Judging from Mew's reply, he knows Gulf is in a bad mood. 6 months into their relationship and they can read each other's emotions just by their messages.

"Mew's on his way over, he's eating with us." He said to the two, who nodded.

Their food arrived and Gulf ordered another meal for Mew, tapping his fingers on the table as he waited for his boyfriend to arrive. He's calmer now compared to a few minutes ago, he just wants to lie on his bed and sleep.

The bell on the door chimed, signalling someone entering. Gulf has a clear view of the door, unlike Mild and Boat who has their backs faced to it. Mew entered the diner, looking for them. He smiled when he spotted Gulf, who smiled in return.

Until someone entered alongside Mew.

"What the motherfucking fuck?" Gulf said, earning Mild and Boat's attention.

The two turned and saw Mew with Jo, walking to their table.

"Hey babe, you remember Jo? He's the student I have to tutor."

"Yeah, I do remember him." He feels like his teeth will shatter from how hard he's grinding them. "Are you tutoring him here as well?"

"Oh no, I'm only here because I needed a ride. Professor Mew is kind enough to offer."

When the waitress arrived with Mew's food, Gulf called for her attention for the second time, "Can I have this to go? Thanks." He handed his food to the waitress.

"Gulf what's up with you? Did something happen?"

"I'm tired and I want to go home, that's all." By now, he's sure that his _anger_ is clouding his judgement, all rational things to do are out of the question.

Mild knows this, how red Gulf's ears are, how he's picking the skin from his fingers until it bled, and yet Gulf doesn't seem to care.

"Here you are sir." The waitress said, handing the paperbag to Gulf, who grabbed it quickly and standing before rushing out of the diner.

Mew stood as well to follow his boyfriend, but Mild grabbed his hand, "I would give him time for now, Mew. He's way too angry to listen to any of us, this is his way to let off steam without hurting anyone."

"What's he gonna do? What if he hurts himself? Where is he going?" Mew asked nonestop.

"I don't know, but it's probably best to leave him be."

But Mew is stubborn, just like Gulf. He shook Mild's hand off of him and rushed outside to follow Gulf. He spotted the guy entering his car, and Mew sprinted there to catch him.

"Gulf!" He called, and the younger stopped from entering his car.

"What?"

Mew stood there, panting. He doesn't know what to say. They can't talk here, not until Gulf calms down. "Where are you going?"

"Anywhere but here."

"Go to my apartment, please? Just, it'll give me a piece of mind."

He can see Gulf breathing deeply, not saying anything, seemingly conflicted and having an internal battle with himself.

"Please, baby." Mew said, trying one last time.

Gulf very _very_ subtly nodded, entering the car with a slam of the door and speeding off, leaving dust behind.

Mew walked back to the diner with hunched shoulders and a sad face, which doesn't suit him at all if you ask Mild, who never saw his professor frowning. He's always smiling and in a good mood, this look is very foreign for them.

"Did I do something?" Jo asked.

But nobody answered him, only the busy sound of the diner and the slow chewing of food can be heard from Mild and Boat.

Mew can only stare at his food, losing his appetite after everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there you have, MewGulf's first "fight." Don't worry guys no one will break up, we all know how Mew feels about breaking up ;)
> 
> See you on the next chapter!!


	7. Understanding.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They talked it out, everything will be fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I don't want to keep you guys hanging!! I hope you guys enjoy ❤

Gulf sat in his car, breathing heavily. He's parked in front of his apartment but showed no signs of moving. He knows he told Mew that he'll go to his apartment, but he's not sure how he'll act when he saw the other. He hates himself for acting like this, he hates how his anger gets the best of him, hates the feeling of jealousy because it's destroying his relationship with Mew. He can feel his phone vibrating, but he doesn't look at it.

Why can't things go back to how they were, specifically during their time in Mew's childhood home, with his mom and Chopper? Everything was so calm back there, the only problem in his mind is how he'll get Chopper to like him.

They were happy.

But then he remembered what Mew's mom said, about talking things with each other and to solve their problems before the day ends.

He's still angry and annoyed (more to himself now) but he knows she's right. He just has to talk things out with Mew, everything will be alright... hopefully.

He doesn't know how long he sat there, but it's already dark out when he snapped out of his trance. He started the car again and slowly drove towards Mew's apartment, already dreading the conversation they'll have.

He parked his car and went up to Mew's apartment, taking his time to compose his thoughts- which isn't that great, he should've slept instead of contemplated things, he feels drained now.

He stood in front of Mew's apartment door, grabbing the spare key hidden in the plant and pushed the door open, stepping inside.

Mew's head snapped up from the sound of the door opening, standing up quickly when he saw Gulf. "Where have you been?! You said that you'll go here but you didn't! Did you know how fucking worried I was?"

Gulf closed his eyes tightly, hands curling to fists, "Don't blame this on me." He said through gritted teeth.

"I'm not blaming you, I'm asking you. Where have you been?!"

"I was just in my car, alright!" Gulf exploded, "I needed time away from you, away from _everyone_ because I know that the minute I force myself to face my problems dead-on I will lose my shit!" He shouted, breathing heavily.

"I-I was just so worried." Mew said, in a softer voice now. "So goddamn worried, I don't know what to do. Imagine what I felt when I entered and you weren't here? I thought I lost you, Gulf."

Gulf sighed, drained and tired. "I just needed some little space, okay?" He rubbed his aching temples, "And I'm tired, can I crash here?"

"O-Of course, why are you asking." Mew answered, walking towards Gulf but stopped when the other backed away a bit.

"I can sleep on the couch-"

"No, you take the bed. I'll take the couch." Mew said, smiling sadly. "Just let me get some pillows and a blanket." He turned around and walked to his room, leaving Gulf alone.

"Gulf you stupid asshole, why are you making things worse?" He asked himself, groaning when he felt a wave of pain in his head. "I really need some sleep." He said to himself.

He watched as Mew stepped out of the room, holding a pillow and a blanket. "Good night." He said to Gulf.

"Night." Gulf answered, walking to Mew's room. When he passed Mew, he squeezed the older's hand in his slightly, before entering the room.

He changed his clothes and immediately flopped on the bed, groaning. Sleep is all he wants right now.

He's gonna sleep.

He'll be sleeping now.

Sleep sounds good, it's what he's gonna do.

"Fuck!" He exclaimed, looking at the clock and saw that 2 fucking hours have passed since he laid down and he's yet to fall asleep.

"Stupid Mew, he's the reason why I can't sleep." He said to himself. "Why am I even here anyways? Why isn't Mew with me?"

He remembered Mew's reaction, how vulnerable he looked when he said that he thought he lost Gulf. And now Gulf felt guilty. He's still at fault, for not choosing to talk it out with Mew. He sighed deeply and stood up from the bed, walking out of the room into the dark living room. He spotted Mew on the couch, facing the backrest, where he can see that he's still awake judging from his uneven breaths. He slid next to Mew, plastering himself on his back.

And now he just realized that Mew is crying. Godfuckingdamnit worst boyfriend award goes to Gulf Kanawut.

"Baby?" Mew said, trying his best to wipe his eyes and turning around to face Gulf, "What's the matter?" He asked.

"Can't sleep without you." Gulf admitted, kissing Mew's eyelids. "Please don't cry, I'm sorry."

Mew wrapped his arms around Gulf and pulled him towards his body, no space left between them. "I love you so much, Gulf. Don't leave me, please. I'll be a better boyfriend for you, just please don't leave."

Gulf's heart squeezed painfully, "I won't. I won't leave you, not now, not ever. I'll be here until our last breath, baby." He reassured Mew, "And what are you saying, being a better boyfriend? You're the best boyfriend in the history of boyfriends, please don't blame yourself."

"I'm sorry." Mew said.

"I'm the one who should be sorry. But let's talk in the morning, okay? I love you so much, Mew." He said, pecking Mew on the lips.

"Love you," Mew said in return, hugging Gulf tighter and in no time, the both of them fell into a deep sleep, wrapped around each other.

\--

Gulf heard someone groaning, arms around him tightening. He ignored it at first, too sleepy to comprehend things around him, but the groaning kept on coming, followed by the voice of his love.

"N-No, don't. Please don't leave me, please Gulf."

Gulf pulled back as much as he can from Mew's tight grip, looking at the other. Mew has his eyes closed, bit of tears leaking out. His heart hurts seeing Mew like this, and he can't help but blame himself for the nightmares.

"Mew, hey. I'm here, wake up for me." He shook Mew, trying to wake him up.

"D-Don't leave, please." Mew kept on whispering.

Gulf still shook him, "I'm here, Mew. Your Gulf is here, wake up."

Eventually, Mew's whimpers and groans subsided, followed by his eyes opening. "Gulf?"

"Hey, it's me. You're having a nightmare, baby." He said softly, carding his fingers through Mew's sweaty fringe.

"Did I wake you? I'm sorry."

Gulf laughed, "You just had a nightmare and you're saying sorry? You're an odd one, Suppasit."

Mew laughed, closing his eyes and tightening his arms on Gulf once again, feeling the other's face on his neck.

"What time is it?" Gulf asked.

Mew glanced at the clock on the wall, "6AM, I have to prepare at 7."

"Mmm, I don't have classes today."

"Will you stay?" Mew asked, the question having a lot more than one meaning for Gulf.

He smiled at Mew, giving him a quick kiss, "I'll stay." He said. "And as much as I want to spend the remaining hour with you, we have some things to talk about."

Mew groaned, "Alright, let's get some breakfast."

Gulf pulled back to look at Mew with furrowed brows, "Get breakfast? You think I'll let my hubby starve?!"

Mew's eyes widened at the term, before they softened, "Will my wifey cook then?"

Gulf blushed, damn how the tables have quickly turned. "Yes, now get up."

Gulf stood and dashed to the kitchen, hearing Mew's laugh behind him. He took out everything he needs for the simple breakfast he planned and started cooking. 

"I just want to spend the whole day with you." Mew said, looking at Gulf as the other cooked their breakfast.

"You can always call in sick, you know." Gulf suggested, but quick to dismiss the idea, "Kidding, you love your work too much and I know how precious leaves are for working individuals."

"I'll just drive straight here after the tutoring session."

Gulf didn't reply, acting like he never heard the last part as he waited for the hotdogs to cook. He then felt arms on his waist, and a clingy Mew on his back, "It's purely work, okay? I'm yours."

"I know, and _he_ knows that as well, when you introduced us back then." He turned in Mew's arms, "I just don't like it, okay? Getting jealous over a stupid student that has a crush on you."

"I'm gonna sound like a complete ass but, don't be jealous then. You have nothing to be jealous of, he's my student and if you're not aware, that's illegal." Gulf slapped Mew's chest and turned around to remove the bacon from the pan.

"I'm kidding, but also not." Mew is on his back once again, caressing Gulf's stomach, "Don't be jealous, okay?"

"Why did you have to bring him to the diner knowing I'm there and knowing my feelings for that guy?"

"That's a big mistake on my part, and I'm sorry. I just thought you understood that he's just my student and nothing will ever happen between the two of us, I always told you that, right? He just really needed a ride. But still, it's my mistake."

Gulf nodded, taking the plate and putting them on the table. He pulled a chair out but got stopped by Mew when the other sat quickly, pulling Gulf on his lap.

"Forgive me, please." Mew said, looking at Gulf with puppy eyes.

"You should've told me that you're tutoring Jo during our phone call." Gulf still sulked.

"I planned to tell you in person, because I know how you'll react and I want to be there to calm you down."

"No one can calm me down when I'm angry."

"Remember that time when someone hit on me when we went out and I hugged you so you can stay calm?" Mew said smugly.

"But that was-"

"And that time when Mild broke your phone screen and I rubbed the back of your hand so you wouldn't tear his head off?"

"Okay that's just-"

"And that time you can't find your car keys and was so close to punching the wall in anger but I kissed you on the cheek and you calmed down, not to mention found the keys in your wallet?"

"Alright fine! Don't be so smug about it." Gulf grumbled, "But honestly, leaving the diner alone was really for the better. I would've acted harshly if someone tried to calm me down, I'm assuming Mild stopped you?"

Mew nodded, "I really wanted to go with you, but he stopped me."

"He's speaking from experience, I was so angry one time and he kept on pestering me to calm down and I punched him. Before you get mad, I was truly sorry about that and he forgave me after being his assistant for a week."

Mew laughed, before getting serious once again, "I really am sorry for making you angry, I didn't do it on purpose."

"I'm sorry too, I know I'm far from perfect and my anger can get the best of me sometimes, but don't think that I want to break up because of it." He kissed Mew sweetly, pulling back, "You're stuck with me, you know?"

"As if I'm complaining." Mew answered. "To be clear, I'm tutoring Jo not because I want to, but because I have to as his professor. It would be the same if it's not Jo, whether it be Mild or Boat or a classmate of them, I'd still tutor them. I'm a professor and it's my duty."

"Mm, I understand. Sorry again for acting like that."

Mew rubbed his thumb on Gulf's hip, looking at him with love in his eyes, "Let me take you out later, hmm?"

"Won't you be tired when you arrive?"

"You're asking the person who made love to you 5 times in a row."

Gulf slapped Mew on the chest, "Horndog."

"Seriously, let's go out later. You'll be staying anyway, right? And you have clothes in my closet so you're all set."

"You planned this didn't you?" Gulf looked at Mew with squinted eyes.

"Nope, but it worked out well didn't it?" He kissed Gulf, "I have to take a bath now," He pecked him again, "Thank you for the breakfast," And another peck, "I love you."

Gulf stood to make room for Mew, watching his boyfriend leave to prepare for work. He grabbed the empty dishes and placed them in the sink, washing them. Their routine is so domestic Gulf can't help but smile softly, never in a million years did he see himself have a relationship this happy, this healthy.

All his exes were just... exes. Nothing important, he can't even tell if he loved them, like truly loved them. He cared for them yes, but love? It's something he felt for Mew and he can't think of any of his exes where he felt this strongly.

Mew is one hell of a boyfriend, and that's a fact.

After washing the dishes, he sat on the couch and texted a thank you to Mild for being understanding, as well as giving Mew some advice while he's too caught up with himself. A few minutes later, Mew stepped out wearing his work clothes already and fixing his tie, grabbing his suitcase and walking towards Gulf.

"I'll text you when I'm on my way here, okay?" He bend down to kiss Gulf, "I love you."

"I love you too, do great today."

Mew ruffled Gulf's hair before leaving, winking at Gulf as he closed his apartment door.

Now Gulf has to do is wait and prepare for their date, even if its not for a few hours.

He needs to look good okay?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Why don't you tell me what you think in the comments, or in my Twitter: _showhoe 🤗
> 
> See you on the next chapter!


	8. Date Night.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Football, an asshole, and a realization.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to post again, but here it is! Kinda a filler but not really? Fluffity fluff for all.

Gulf sat on Mew's bed wearing a wife beater and some shorts, watching the football game currently happening in the stadium in their area. He could've went and watched, since the game after this one is one of his favorite team playing, but tickets are so expensive and they sold out pretty quickly.

And Mew has a nice TV anyway so he just opted to watch it live on broadcast. Speaking of the devil, the text was from the man himself.

_Tutoring done, in my car already otw there. Would you mind me resting for a bit before going? Had a long day at work._

Gulf frowned at Mew's request, not because he's annoyed about it, but more of how stubborn he is. He still chose to go out even being tired from work.

_We can just stay here, you know. I don't mind._

Mew's reply came a bit late, perhaps driving.

_It's something I can't reschedule. And I'm okay, I promise. See you in a bit._

Gulf sighed, eyes going back to the TV to continue watching the game. It was 15 minutes later when he heard the front door open, followed by Mew's voice calling for him.

"I'm here!" Gulf shouted, eyes trained on the TV.

Mew walked in and dropped his suitcase on the floor, removing his tie and opening the first three buttons of his shirt before dropping on the bed and snuggling with Gulf. The younger looked at him with a smile before he felt fingers brushing his hair back.

"You look really tired, I promise I don't mind staying here." Gulf offered for the nth time.

"I'm okay, I swear. We just had an impromptu meeting that's hella boring and draining at the same time, but I'm okay. I'll prepare in a few minutes."

"You're a very stubborn man, Suppasit."

Mew laughed nuzzing his head on Gulf's chest, not replying.

They stayed close together for a little while, Mew with his eyes closed but conscious, and Gulf busy watching the almost-finished game. Mew stretched his limbs and stood from the bed, going to his closet and looking for some clothes to wear, "Is my red and white jacket in your apartment?"

"Yeah, I think so. Why? You have lots of jackets, don't make me get it."

Mew laughed, still browsing his closet, "I'm not gonna make you, and I'm just wondering. Aha." He said after deciding on what to wear, facing Gulf after, "You should prepare now, I'll be done in a few minutes." Mew then walked out of the room to prepare in the bathroom, since he has to brush his teeth and wash his face.

Gulf grabbed the remote and turned the TV off, even if the game just finished and his favorite team's match will start in half an hour or so. He'll choose Mew over the match though. He walked to Mew's closet and looked at his clothes there, happy that the casual ones will make him look great despite the limited choices of apparel (he can always grab something of Mew's, but he has clothes here anyway so, why bother)

The two eventually finished dressing up after a few minutes, walking out of the apartment and down to Mew's car.

"Where are you taking me anyway? Didn't we agree on eating out?" Gulf asked minutes into the drive.

"Technically, I said I'm taking you out, didn't say anything about eating out, though."

"Jerk." Gulf replied.

The drive lasted for a few minutes, before Gulf sighted the stadium where the football match is being held. "My favorite team is playing there right now, tickets was so fucking expensive and sold out quickly, can you believe it?"

Mew just hummed, eyes on the road.

Gulf's eyes stuck on the stadium, still feeling a little sad about not getting to watch. It's like how a fan feels when they don't have the chance to watch their favorite band play, it's what Gulf feels right now.

He furrowed his brows when he noticed that Mew is driving _towards_ the stadium, his boyfriend still not saying anything. Gulf doesn't want to assume things, but his stomach is getting all tingley already. It was the last straw when Mew entered the stadium parking, finding a space.

"Mew, why are we here?" He asked, but his asshole boyfriend just smiled, still searching for a spot.

"Don't do this to me," Gulf whined, "Why are we here?"

"Help me find a parking space and I will."

Gulf huffed but decided to help anyway, eyes scanning the parking area. "There," He pointed to a space near.

Mew thanked him before driving to the spot, parking carefully and killing the engine. He looked at Gulf, who has his eyebrows raised. He can't help but chuckle, this sassy boyfriend of his is so cute. He pulled his wallet out of his pocket and pulled two strips of paper out, showing them to Gulf, "I know it's your favorite team playing tonight, so I got us tickets." 

Gulf's eyes widen like saucers, mouth open and closing without any words coming out.

Mew laughed at his reaction, grabbing his hand and rubbing it softly, "Calm down and breathe, alright? We can't watch the game if you pass out."

Gulf glared at him, smacking his arm. "How did you manage to get them? Both money-wise and the literal sense because I'm sure they're sold out." He looked at the tickets in Mew's hand, "And fucking field-side seats?!"

"I have extra money saved, I don't have anything to do with it anytime soon, so I figured why not? And yes, they are sold out. When I asked you to go out with me tonight I already had the game in mind, so I pulled some strings and taadaaa." Mew shook the tickets happily.

Gulf smiled fondly, and he has to admit that he's tearing up a little. He looked at Mew, squeezing the hand already in his. "I fucking love you."

Mew smiled as well, leaning over the center console of his car to peck his boyfriend, "And I love you." He pecked him again, "Now let's go and find our seats before the game starts."

They left the car and walked to the entrance, handing the ticket to the person who scans them before they made their way to their seats, which is not that hard to find, luckily.

The game hasn't started yet, but the players are currently warming up. Mew can see Gulf's facial expression, a smile on his face and his eyes glinting with happiness. He feels all warm inside, knowing he caused that.

"I'm getting us snacks, do you want anything?" Mew offered.

"Let me get it, you bought the tickets, least I can do is provide the food, right?"

Mew shook his head, "I don't expect anything in return, I bought the tickets so you can have a good time. Let me get the snacks, alright? You watch your favorite players, but don't fall in love with them."

Gulf rolled his eyes, "No promises." He told Mew, who grumbled to him before making his way out.

He found a stall selling hotdogs- typical. He ordered two as well as drinks for them. He tapped the counter as he waited, enjoying the delicious smell of cooking food. Next to him, a guy ordered hotdogs as well, looking at Mew.

"What team are you betting on?" The guy asked him.

"Uhh, I don't know, not really a fan." Mew answered.

"Then why are you here? No offense."

"I came here with my boyfriend, he's the football fan, not me."

"Boyfriend..." The guy trailed off, making Mew slightly annoyed.

"Yes, boyfriend. Is there a problem?"

The guy was quick to dismiss, "No no, I should've saw it coming, cute guy like you would be impossible to be single."

Mew laughed, "Thanks, I'm flattered. But my boyfriend won't be so, you know, just to clear things up."

"He makes you go to a football match you don't care about and he keeps you on a leash? The hell..."

Mew was about to answer but the lady behind the stall called for his attention and handed his food to him on a disposable tray.

He turned to walk away, but chose to lean in close to the guy first, "I would've punched you square on the face, I know my boyfriend would be proud of me if I did. But I'm a man with manners, unlike others," He looked at the guy with disgust before walking back inside.

He felt proud of himself, mentally giving himself a pat on the back. If it would be any other day, he would've just walked away and forget everything that happened. But Gulf, his fierce little Gulf, taught him things and one of which is to stand up for himself against assholes like that guy.

"What took you so long?" Gulf asked, taking the food from Mew's hands.

"Lady cooked slow, I just waited."

Gulf shrugged, biting on the food. The game started just a few minutes after Mew arrived, the fans screaming in support for their teams. Gulf went completeley fanboy mode, screaming along with the others and shouting profanities when he thinks the referee did his team dirty.

From time to time, he would look at Mew and ask him how he's doing, sometimes pecking him on the cheek before screaming and cursing again.

In the end, Gulf's team won by just 1 point, screaming and shaking Mew from happiness. They sat and waited for most of the people to leave, also the fact that Gulf is all sweaty and dishiveled because of his antics during the game. Mew pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped Gulf's sweat, pushing his hair back.

"I have an extra tshirt in the car, change so you won't get sick." Mew said to Gulf, who nodded in reply and went to talk just how amazing the game is, voice completely hoarse and broken from screaming.

It's not the first time he heard Gulf's voice like this, first time not in the bedroom, though 

"Fancy seeing you again." Someone said behind Mew, making Gulf stop talking and look at the guy.

"Who are you?" Gulf asked.

"I met him while we're waiting for hotdogs," The guy pointed at Mew, "nice for him to pay for my snacks, really."

Mew turned and faced the guy, "The fuck are you talking about?"

"Don't lie just because your boyfriend is here, you even gave me your number. Really smart writing it on a tissue and leaving it next to me."

Mew turned to Gulf and opened his mouth to explain, but Gulf shot him a look that made him stop. Gulf stood and walked a little closer to the guy, his hand being held by Mew, like an anchor keeping him from drifting away.

"Have to admit, you almost had me at the first part. The one where he payed for your snacks? Yeah, that was good. Because I know him, and he's not afraid to give help to the less fortunate." He smirked at the guy. "And the next part? He gave his number? Please," without any warning, Gulf pulled his other hand back and landed a good punch on the guy's cheek, making him stumble and hold on the chair for balance, "Gotta do better than that to make me angry at him, bro." He said, pulling Mew up and walking out of the stadium.

They walked out hand in hand, and Mew can tell that Gulf is... calm. He doesn't look like a bomb that's about to explode. He looks annoyed yes, but nothing Mew can't handle.

Mew opened the compartment of his car to grab a shirt from the bag he keeps there for emergency purposes. He handed it to Gulf before walking inside.

"Aren't you gonna scold me? Tell me I shouldn't have punched the guy and just spoke with him in a civil way?" Gulf asked as he pulled his shirt off and wore the new one.

Mew looked at him with his arm propped on the seat's headrest, face resting on his palm, "No, you did the right thing."

"What?" Gulf asked, palpating Mew's forehead, "You're not sick, are you?"

Mew laughed and grabbed Gulf's hand, playing with his fingers. "I'm not. He deserved it, he called you names while I was buying the food. Was about to punch him myself when our food was handed to me, just told him I have manners unlike him."

"Look at you, fighting back." Gulf teased.

"What can I say? I learned from the best."

Gulf leaned over and gave Mew a kiss, surprising the other for a second before he kissed back, "Can't express how happy I am tonight because of you. Thank you, for everything."

"You can show your happiness later in my bedroom?"

"Pervert!"

"I meant cuddle me! My my Gulf Kanawut what do you have in mind other than that?"

"Jerk, drive us home I want to sleep. And you too, you still have work tomorrow and you're yet to rest. Let's go."

Mew smiled and saluted, starting the car and pulling out of the lot. Gulf said a lot of things that night, but only one thing stuck in his head.

_Drive us home._

Home.

And Mew suddenly had a thought. More of a realization.

He's ready to ask Gulf something, he just hopes Gulf is on the same page with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliffhanger!! What do you guys think did Mew realize? Tell me in the comments or tweet it to me in my Twitter @_showhoe ❤
> 
> See you all on the next chapter!


	9. Promise.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coming home, birthday, anniversary, and a promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BEFORE YOU READ!! GUYS this fic just reached 300 kudos and I feel so happy! Thank you to each and every one of you beautiful people!!! I hope this chapter shows just how happy I am. 
> 
> Again, THANK YOU!!

Neither of them realized, perhaps too immersed with each other, that it's only a matter of hours until a whole month will pass and December will come. Well actually, Mew is aware. December is not just a month of Christmas jingles, Christmas trees and Christmas itself. Oh no, it's the month where the most precious person in the world was born a.k.a. his boyfriend.

Which, coincidentally, was also their 7 month anniversary, becoming a couple on June 4th. And Mew is aware, really. He has something planned, but Gulf has to wait until his birthday.

"So I was thinking," Gulf said, "Since my birthday and our 7th month is approaching and I know you, Mew. Even if I tell you no presents you will still get me something."

"Uh huh, you do know me, yes."

Gulf rolled his eyes, "Anyway, I want your gift to be only one, birthday and anniversary combined." Mew was about to argue but Gulf beat him to it, "No buts! Or else..."

"Or else I won't get _your_ butt?"

Gulf slapped him on the chest, "Always horny, always!" He groaned. "But I'm serious! One gift, okay?"

Mew shrugged and agreed, "Alright."

Gulf laid back down on the bed next to Mew. They're in Gulf's apartment for a change, they were always in Mew's and Gulf misses his own place, which became better now that Mew is next to him (but he won't tell the other that.)

It was midnight already, November turning to December. The both of them have a free day tomorrow, which is why Gulf asked Mew to sleep over at his place. Mew has only 4 days to make sure his plan will work perfectly or else he'll be so disappointed with himself.

"Hey, I'm going home tomorrow, I forgot to tell you." _He didn't forget._

"Tomorrow? 2nd of December, right? Because it's the 1st now?"

"Yeah, 2nd of December. My mom asked me to come home to help her fix some things, she asked for you don't worry, but I told her you have classes." _Lies!_

"I can skip so I can come with you?" _Fuck fuck fuck_

"Gulf, you know how I feel with you skipping. It'll only be a day, you won't miss me that much."

"But... what if I do?" Gulf pulled off his best puppy eyes at Mew, almost _almost_ making the guy break.

"That won't work baby, you'll attend your regular classes while I sort out what my mother wants, okay?"

Gulf groaned, "Fine fine, just bring me back some of those dried seaweeds I like so much."

"I will, even if you don't remind me." Mew smiled at him cheekily.

"Wait, don't you have work though?" _Already had that one figured out._

"Cancelled, some event got in the way of my lecture and it's pretty important so I have to make way."

Gulf just hummed.

A day later, Mew grabbed his overnight bag and placed it in his car, phone in one hand as he talked to Gulf.

"Sure you have everything? Charger, wallet, everything?" Gulf said through the phone.

"Yes, wifey. Got them all in the bag."

"Just say hi to Chopper for me, I miss that little furball."

"I'm sure he misses you too, baby." Mew entered his car and started the engine, waiting for it to warm up. "What time is your next class?"

"In 5 minutes."

"Are you in the room already?"

"..."

"Gulf, go to your next class, don't be a bad example for the children."

"What children?"

"Out future children."

"You can't see me right now, but I'm rolling my eyes at you."

Mew laughed at Gulf's reply, "And I'm sure you're blushing, too."

"Asshole." Gulf said in a whisper.

"I have to go now, go to your next class, don't tarnish your good record!" Mew said, smiling. "Love you, I'll text you when I get there."

"Love you too, drive safely."

Mew ended the call and started his journey to his childhood home. Telling Gulf about it and the details was the first time he ever lied to the younger. He has no choice, or else he'll know about the surprise. He tapped the steering wheel as he made his way, nothing but the sound of the wind from the open window filled the car. He doesn't like listening to radios, and he doesn't want to sit in complete silence as well (since Gulf is in charge with the music, he misses him already.)

Hours later, he stopped in front of the gates of his home and honked his horn, smiling when Nena opened the gates and waved at him with a smile. He parked the car and killed the engine, hopping out.

"Why the sudden visit, Mew? Where's Gulf?"

"It's only me this time, didn't you miss me, Nena? I feel hurt."

Nena laughed and hugged Mew, "Of course I miss my little Mew! But why so sudden? Does your mother know you're coming?"

"She doesn't, actually. Is she home?"

"Yes yes just inside, I think she's eating, or done now probably."

Mew thanked Nena before excusing himself and entering the house, seeing his mom eating with Chopper by her feet, eating as well. Mew smiled at seeing his baby, whistling to catch his attention. The dog's head immediately snapped up, looking at Mew before dashing towards him, little paws on the ground.

"Hi baby! I missed you too, yes daddy missed you so much." He cooed as he cuddled Chopper close to him.

"To what do I owe this special visit from you?" Her mom said, greeting him with a kiss.

"Ever so dramatic, ma." Mew said, walking with his mom to the table.

"Eat and explain, you never visit without calling me unless there's something you want to talk about."

Mew smiled, mother knows best afterall. "Actually there is something."

His mom let go of the spoon and fork, looking at Mew with wide eyes and open mouth, "Oh my God, you're asking Gulf to marry you, isn't it?!"

Mew blinked rapidly, taken aback before waving his hands, "Nothing like that, ma! Or well, something like that but not _that_."

"Well what is it? I know it has something to do with Gulf, seeing he's not with you. C'mon baby spill."

Mew inhaled a large amount of air before exhaling, "I'm gonna ask him to move in with me."

Mew's mom gasped, hand flying to her chest and face filled with delight, "Oh honey that's incredible! I'm so happy for you." She leaned in and kissed Mew on the cheeks, "But why are you asking me permission? You're an adult, I trust your decisions with your relationship."

"Yeah I know that," Mew replied, "I just want to tell you, that's all. He's the first guy I ever felt serious enough to ask him to move in with me, and I just think you deserve to know."

His mom cooed internally, ever since Mew was a little child he's a total sweetheart, and she's happy that her son brought that trait with him to now.

"Well thank you for telling me. When are you planning to ask him?"

"His birthday is in 2 days, as well as our 7th month anniversary, and I already planned a surprise.

"I feel so happy for you!" At that moment, Chopper barked, "And it seems that someone is happy too."

They spent the remainder of the day in the living room, surrounded by snacks and watching film after film. Mew felt guilty of the fact that he forgot to text Gulf when he arrived, only remembering 3 hours later. Gulf sulked, but Mew promised him lots of food and delicacies he likes when he gets home. Gulf agreed with a huff, lowkey happy because yay food!

Mew went back the next day, kissing his mom on the cheek which she responded with a 'good luck' ! The drive home was a quick one, perhaps because of how early it is in the morning. He arrived in his apartment in no time, crashing on his bed with an exhausted sigh.

Gulf is at school, he has to wait until 5 for his boyfriend. It's only noon, so Mew chose to change out of his clothes and into his sleeping ones, falling asleep in no time. He dreamt of a happy life with Gulf, owning a real house and not just a condo with the other. There's Chopper, hyperactive as ever despite the old age. Before he can see if they have kids, he was woken up by his phone ringing. With a blurry vision, he answered without checking the ID.

"'Low?" He said, still half asleep.

"Mew? Hi sorry, did Gulf text you?" Mew pulled back to check the ID, it was Mild calling.

"Hey, uhh no, why?" Mew glanced at the clock on the wall and it's 8PM... what. "His class ends at 5, right?"

"I think so? I'm calling and texting him but he's not answering. He's not with you, too?"

"No, he isn't. I just woke up, I was waiting for him. Alright Mild I'll try to contact him."

"Thanks, sorry for waking you up."

"No worries." He ended the call after.

He told himself to stay calm, Gulf is an adult and he knows what he's doing. But he can't help but think about that superstition, where every danger and hazard is after you because your birthday is coming up. And Gulf's birthday is in a few hours. 

Still, he told himself to stay calm.

He called Gulf, biting his nails anxiously. The call went to voicemail a few rings later. Fuck.

"Hey baby, where are you? I'm waiting for you in my place-" _our place soon_ "-call me back as soon as you get this okay?"

He sat back down on the bed, nothing left to do but to wait for Gulf to return his call. Or better yet, come to his place. He just stood up and reached under the bed, pulling out the large box hidden there. He checked the contents and made sure everything is in order.

He checked the fridge and pulled out some leftovers, forcing himself to eat because he knows Gulf won't let him hear the end of it if he found out that Mew skipped his dinner. While he ate, he browsed his photos and looked back on the memories with Gulf. 6 months and yet they created so many already, Mew won't have it any other way.

2 hours later and Gulf still hasn't responded. Now Mew is surely worried, leaving voicemail after voicemail to the other. Where could he be? Mew felt like crying, if awhile ago he's looking at the bright side, now he's thinking of worst case scenarios...

30 more minutes later and he heard his door opening. Bolting out of his chair, he checked and fucking hell Gulf is there.

"Mew! Fuck okay I'm sorry for-"

He didn't let Gulf finish, crushing him in a hug with a breath of relief. "Where the hell have you been? I was so worried, Gulf."

"I'm sorry, I really am. I just went to do something important but my phone died on me."

"What's so important that you spent 5 hours for it?"

"Just- something, okay? Bright asked me for help, I just had to."

"Oh."

Gulf pulled back, kissing Mew on both cheeks. "Don't look like that, he just needs help, alright? I'm his friend, of course I'll help him."

Mew just grunted, making Gulf laugh. "My sulky boyfriend, sorry for making you worry. I'm okay though, see?"

Mew leaned back and looked at Gulf, before hugging him again. "Was so worried."

"I know, and I'm sorry." Gulf scratched Mew's head affectionately, "Let's stay up till midnight for our anniversary, how about that?"

"Aren't you tired?" Mew asked, his surprise can wait until tomorrow, Gulf needs to rest.

"Not really, if anything I'm excited." Gulf smiled. "Did you eat already?"

"Yes, I know you'll get mad if I don't."

Gulf chuckled, "Good. Let's just spend the remaining time by watching Netflix, sounds good?"

Mew hummed, pulling back and dragging Gulf to his room, lying on the bed and taking Gulf with him.

"You're awfully clingy tonight,"

"You made me worried, you deserve this."

"I'm not complaining, babe."

They chose a movie to watch, but it was more of a background sound rather than a film because they just talked to each other while cuddling. Gulf is happily munching on his food that Mew brought back from home. Mew protested at first, he doesn't like anyone eating on his bed, but Gulf promised that he won't make a mess on the bed (even if they did already, few times in the future. But not with food.)

"Chopper missed you, I can tell." Mew said.

"And I missed him, really sucks that you didn't let me tag along."

"Studies first, you know that. Don't make me feel guilty."

Gulf laughed, "I'm not, there are lots of time in the future for me to come visit your family anyways, so that's okay."

Mew checked the time, 11:57PM.

"It's almost your birthday." Mew said, nuzzling his face on Gulf's neck.

"Our anniversary, actually."

"Why don't you like it when I refer to it as your birthday?"

"I'm getting old, I don't like it."

Mew looked at Gulf with a raised eyebrow, making Gulf laugh. "You're an old man, it's different." Gulf said.

Mew kissed Gulf below his ear, playfully biting, "Why don't this old man show you just how good he can be?"

"It's almost midnight, we don't wanna miss our anniversary, do we?"

"Your birthday."

"Whatever, old man."

They both heared the chime if the clock signalling midnight, and Mew immediately kissed Gulf, sighing in content as the other kissed back. "Happiest birthday baby." He said, going back to kiss Gulf.

"Thank you." Gulf replied. "Happy 7 months to us." He said.

Mew smiled as he kissed Gulf before pulling back and hopping off the bed, pulling the large box under and placing it on the bed.

"Mew what is this?" Gulf asked with a shocked face.

"Your gift, I hope you like it."

The box is a simple brown one, no designs outside except a ribbon tied to a bow. Gulf bit his lip, stopping himself from smiling. He pulled the ribbon and looked inside. And there's-

Another box.

"You're really giving me a hard time for my gift, huh?" He asked with a laugh.

"Just keep on opening them."

Gulf pulled the smaller box inside the larger one, seeing a note stuck on the lid.

_Happiest birthday to my boyfriend._

The inside of the larger box has Gulf's picture stuck inside, from baby pictures until present.

"Fuck, Mew where did you get these?!" He laughed, looking at his baby face.

"Called your mom and asked for some pictures."

Gulf turned to him with squinted eyes, "You're all working against me, huh?"

Mew just laughed, signalling for Gulf to continue opening the box.

Gulf lifted the lid of the second box, and as expected, another box is inside. There's a note again on the lid of the third box,

_You are the best thing that ever happened to me._

The inside of the second box is filled with their pictures together. Some selfies, some were taken by Mild or Boat. Gulf felt so happy inside, feeling fluffy and endeared with the other, so he faced Mew and pecked him without saying anything. He lifted the lid of the third box, seeing the fourth box inside. A note is there again,

_7 months and I'm still so very in love with you._

Like the inside of the second box, the interior of the third box is filled with their pictures together, but mostly of their dates. He smiled softly at this, proceeding to opening the fourth box and seeing the fifth box, which is the smallest now, he's pretty sure this is the last box judging by how small it is. He looked at the interior of the fourth box first for the pictures, but there was none. There's no note as well on the lid of the fifth box. He just shrugged it off and pulled the lid of the fifth box, seeing a key inside.

"A key?" He asked Mew who remained silent.

Gulf looked at the fifth box and he saw something stuck on the underside of the lid. It was the note,

_Move in with me?_

Gulf gasped when he saw the note, eyes widening and facing Mew.

"What-?"

Mew smiled, "My mom never needed help when I went home." He started, "I told her of my plan, and she's on board with it. It's why I don't want you to come with me."

Gulf smiled, laughing tearilly, "Fuck, you're the crybaby, not me!"

Mew laughed and pulled Gulf closer, arm on his waist, "I'm still waiting for your answer."

Gulf pulled back and bumped their foreheads together, "Yes, of course I'll move in with you. Do you really think I'd say no?"

Mew laughed happily, now feeling like crying.

"Crybaby." Guld said, smiling at his boyfriend.

They stayed like that, foreheads against each other, just enjoying their time together, both feeling so happy. Gulf pulled back a bit and looked at Mew seriously. "I lied to you."

"Hmm?"

Gulf stood and walked to his bag, pulling something out before walking back on the bed.

"I was never with Bright, I was by myself. It was supposed to be ready by 6PM but there were complications, and I want everything to be perfect." He said, pulling a small, velvet box from his back.

Now it's time for Mew to widen his eyes, because he knows what that box contains.

"Gulf...?"

"I'm not proposing, okay? Not yet, that is." Gulf laughed. "I just want to give you something as a symbol of my love. I just feel like it's always you, making me feel loved everyday. I want you to know that I feel completely the same, I'm sorry if I don't always show it, but I really do love you, Mew. More than anything in this world."

He opened the box and indeed there's a ring inside, a simple silver ring. Gulf pulled it out and showed Mew the inside,

_M &G - 06.04.20_

"They got the date wrong when I arrived there, and I demanded that they correct it or else."

Mew laughed, full on crying now out of happiness, "I can imagine you."

Gulf smiled, grabbing Mew's hand as he rubbed his thumb on it, sliding the ring onto his fourth finger.

"Everytime you look at this, remember that I love you and I'll be marrying you someday, okay?"

Mew can't take it anymore, tackling Gulf on the bed laughing.

"I love you so much," Mew said, peppering Gulf's face with kisses.

"And I love you, always."

They made love that night, on their 7th month anniversary, a promise of love in the air and nothing else matters because they have each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for this chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed, once again thank you so much. And happy 1M followers to our daddy Mew on Instagram!!
> 
> See you on the next chapter!


	10. Birthday.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Domestic fluff and Gulf's birthday celebration.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for not updating but here it is! This will be the last chapter for this series and I'm emotional right now 😩 I'll be uploading an epilogue after this so, look forward to it!

The next day, Gulf woke up with a stretch, feeling like a cat who just had the best nap of his life. His joints popped, giving a sigh of relief. Next to him, his boyfriend stirred a bit but fell back to sleep. Seriously, Gulf was the bottom and Mew’s the one who’s tired.

He did all the work anyway so, Gulf understands.

He turned in the man’s arms and looked at him while he’s still sleeping. Even with disheveled hair, a bit of drool, and marks from the pillow on his face, he’s still handsome. So handsome that Gulf can’t help feeling happy and honored to be the one dating this man.

Sometimes he thinks he doesn’t deserve Mew. He’s smart, successful, a real gentleman, funny (sometimes), caring, the list is endless. But when he thinks of not being enough, he tells himself that he deserves to be selfish anyway because Mew can have anyone and yet he chose Gulf.

Ha.

He leaned forward and placed a kiss on Mew’s forehead before pulling himself away, replacing a pillow in Mew’s arms because he knows the other will wake up the minute he feels that Gulf isn’t in his arms.

Standing up, Gulf has to take a moment and grab the bed frame to compose himself, feeling a sharp pain from his behind and up his spine. He turned and glared at the sleeping Mew, muttering to himself, “Fucking asshole having a big dick and high stamina.”

When he felt ready to walk, he let go of the bed frame and waddled towards the kitchen to prepare some breakfast. Despite the pain, last night was... amazing. He never felt that kind of love before and he hopes Mew felt the same way. He deserves it. 

While in the middle of cooking their breakfast, his phone rang from the counter. He picked it up without looking at the screen, “Yep?”

“Why aren’t you in bed?” Mew said with his rough morning voice, making Gulf shiver but steadied himself.

“I’m cooking breakfast, want to join me?”

“I want you here with me.”

“I’m not going anywhere, I’m literally cooking and when you leave cooking food unattended you get fire, Mew.”

Mew laughed at the other end of the line, “Cheeky. I’ll join you in a bit. Love you.”

“Mmm love you too.” He then ended the call.

He turned his attention to the sizzling sausages on the pan, whistling a tune as he waited for his boyfriend to step out of their room ( _their!_ ).

He heard the door close without turning, still paying attention to the cooking food. Not a minute later, he felt arms wrap on his waist and a face snuggling on his neck.

"Mew I'm ticklish, stop." He groaned, trying to pull away from Mew's tight grip.

"Sorry sorry." Mew replied, staying in place with his face on the other's neck. "What is my wife cooking?"

"Just a simple breakfast for us, nothing too special."

"Anything you cook is special." Mew said cheesily, making Gulf roll his eyes. Actually, he believes that statement from Mew because he burned eggs one time and Mew _ate it_ without saying anything, still smiling at Gulf. He stopped himself from bursting into tears because fuck he loves Mew so much.

"Also, wait," Mew started speaking once again, "It's your birthday, shouldn't it be me who should be cooking and pampering you?"

"No, I'm taking care of you and that's final." Gulf said, making Mew groan and stayed wrapped on his boyfriend.

Gulf can feel Mew's fingers rubbing on his stomach- a habit of Mew, he just can't get enough of Gulf's tummy, really -and despite wearing a shirt, he can feel the ring on his finger. He can't help but smile at the sight.

"Hey Mew?" He said, earning a 'mm?' From the other, "I love you."

Mew lifted his head from Gulf's neck, smiling that special smile that Gulf only gets to see, like he's looking at his whole world. _And maybe he is._

"I love you too, baby." He placed a kiss on Gulf's neck, "Forever." Another kiss.

Gulf smiled, "Let go of me, breakfast is ready."

Mew didn't move an inch.

"Mew," Gulf said sternly, "Move,"

Mew smiled mischievously before waddling with Gulf towards the table, Gulf's laugh echoing in the apartment. He placed the food on the table before being pulled by Mew on his lap, arms on his waist never faltering.

"Awfully clingy, aren't you?"

"I'm always clingy." Mew admitted.

Gulf shrugged, feeding Mew some of the breakfast on the table. "Where do you want to eat today? Or you're coming home to your family?"

"Actually, they told me to spend it with you."

"Really? I feel like I'm intruding or something."

"Ma said you're practically my husband anyway, and I'll probably whine the whole time I'm there."

"Whine about what, exactly?" Mew asked teasingly.

"About the hot water because it's not as good as the one here." He smirked.

Mew squinted, pouting, "Is that really the reason?" Before Gulf can answer, Mew continued, "If you say yes I'm paying for your plane ticket and driving you to the airport myself."

"Fine, I'll whine about missing you, happy? So excited to get rid of me." Gulf whispered the last part to himself, grumbling while trying to leave Mew's tight grip.

But Mew only tightened his hold, "I'm kidding, baby. I'm happy you're spending your day with me."

"Yeah okay whatever." Gulf sulked.

"Babyyy," Mew whined now, "C'mon it's a joke, I won't ever get tired of you and send you away or whatever." He peppered Gulf's neck with kisses, making Gulf fucking giggle because he's just so ticklish.

"Alright alright, we can go out tonight. You pick, I don't have any in mind."

"Okay." Mew said, placing one last kiss on the other's neck.

They finished their breakfast in a comfortable silence. They're in so deep with each other that they can sit in a quiet room with each other and they're contented with it.

After eating and washing the dishes, they lounged on the couch while Gulf watched a replay of a football game. Mew sat next to him, checking his emails and whatever professors do when outside of school.

"Babe someone's calling me, can you turn it down a little?" Mew said, referring to the TV volume. Gulf grabbed the remote and muted it for Mew.

"Thanks." Mew said, kissing Gulf on the cheek before standing and answering the call.

_Why does he have to stand? He doesn't understand professionals._

He grabbed his phone and checked his messages, seeing greetings from different people. Mild greeted him as well as Boat, asking if he's free later for some drinks. His fingers are on the keys when he heard Mew's voice rising.

"It's my boyfriend's birthday, are you serious? Can't it be rescheduled? I know I am I just- yeah fine, whatever." He ended the call and threw the phone one the catch, making Gulf stand and approach the other.

"Everything okay?"

"No," Mew sighed, "I have to go to work, emergency meeting about a thing I don't even care about."

Gulf chuckled, placing his hand on Mew's cheek, who nuzzled the palm and placed a kiss on it. "Go, it's your job."

"But-"

"I'll be here when you come home, what time will it end?"

"I don't know, by 3PM or something."

"Well, how about we go out with Boat and Mild because Mild is asking if we're free, and let's reschedule my birthday dinner to another date?"

"Why did you choose Mild over our dinner date?" Mew pouted.

"Hey, it's a suggestion. And I just figured you're already at their school, makes everything easier, right?"

"We can still have the dinner tonight."

"Don't overwork yourself, Mew. C'mon, I won't be mad, we have forever to do the things we want." He kissed Mew softly, "What time's the meeting? Shouldn't you be preparing now?"

Mew groaned before dragging himself to the bathroom to prepare.

\--

Hours later and Gulf found himself alone in their apartment, which still haven't sinked in his mind. He lives with someone now, who knew?

He suddenly remembered he haven't replied to Mild, so he opened their messages and sent him a text,

_Mew and I are free later, where are you thinking of bringing us?_

_Is there even a bar better than Jeed's?_

_Fair point. You have classes today? Mew went to the school for an emergency meeting and we figured to just go to the bar together with you and Boat._

_Yep we have classes, till 2:30. Just text me._

_K_

He checked the time- 11:26 AM. What can he do with his time? He drummed his fingers on the couch, thinking of anything to do when his phone chimed with a text from Mew,

_First meeting done, how's my wifey?_

_I'm not injured, Mew. Stop it. What are you doing till then?_

_Probably just stay in my office, next meeting is at 1._

Perfect, Gulf thought. He now has something to do until their bar getaway. He stood from the couch and grabbed a lunch box in one of Mew's cabinets, preparing a simple lunch for him. He cooked quickly and took a shower right after, so they don't have to come back in the apartment since the plan is to go straight to the bar anyway. He grabbed his apartment keys in one hand and the food on the other, pulling the door closed. He can't take his car because Mew brought his, it'll be a pain to bring both. So he took the public transportation towards the school.

He nodded with a smile to the security guards on the gates, used to his presence by now. He walked towards the faculty office, slowing down when he saw Mew talking to- of course -none other than Jo. But he willed himself to stay calm, Mew has assured him countless of times that this is purely professional, and he'll be a good boyfriend and understand.

A few steps from the two, Jo noticed him and gave a slight 'oh!' This caught Mew's attention, turning his head and seeing Gulf there.

The moment Mew smiled, all jealousy and annoyance in Gulf's body vanishes. Because there's the smile again, directed at him. He's the reason for that smile, the _only_ reason for that smile.

"Gulf, hey!" Mew stepped put with an 'excuse me' to Jo and greeted Gulf with a kiss on the cheek since they're still in Mew's place of work, not to mention a school. "What are you doing here?"

"It's lunch time and I thought of surprising you." He lifted the bag with the food, making Mew peek inside.

"You made these?" Mew said in awe.

"It's just simple cooking, don't look at me like that." 

"It's perfect." Mew smiled, pulling Gulf close, "You're perfect."

Gulf smiled but coughed to break Mew's love-struck trance, "You still have a student waiting for you."

"Oh, yeah." Mew said, a little embarrassed. "Jo, any questions left?"

Jo waved his hands in front of him, "All clear, professor. I'll see you in class." He waved goodbye to the couple before walking away.

"You scared him." Mew said.

"I did not!"

"Not on purpose, but you did." Mew said cheekily.

"It's not my fault he's intimidated by me."

"You are pretty intimidating, babe."

"Whatever, are we eating or not?" He said, making Mew laugh and guide him towards the faculty office.

"Oh hey Gulf, how are you?" It was Hiter, a Physics professor and Mew's friend. They met a couple of times, pretty nice guy.

"Hi Hiter, doing good. Brought lunch for this oaf here."

"I'm an oaf now?" Mew pouted.

"You've always been an oaf, babe." Gulf teased, pecking Mew quickly.

"Mew told me it's your birthday? Happy birthday, dude." Hiter told him.

"Thanks, just give Mew my gift alright?"

Huter laughed, "You don't need any more gifts from me, Mew can give you anything you want."

He felt Mew shrug beside him, "He's not lying though." 

Gulf rolled his eyes, walking towards Mew's table. He set the bag down and pulled the contents out, handing the spoon and fork to his boyfriend.

"We're still on for later?" Mew asked a few bites in.

"Yeah, Mild and Boat are here, I'll text him."

"What will you be doing after this? I still have that meeting, did you bring your car?"

"No, actually. Because the plan was to go straight to the bar, and I know you brought yours so,"

"You can just use my car, go wherever you like until I finish with the meeting."

Gulf shrugged, "I don't know, I feel too lazy to drive, perhaps I'll just stay here, I'm allowed to, right?"

"Yeah, you can stay."

They continued to eat as Mew talked to his associates, laughing at times when one of his friends tells a joke. He looked at the stuff on Mew's table, where every item is neatly kept.

_Neat freak._ Gulf thought with a slight laugh.

"And what's so funny, hmm?" Mew said, arm on Gulf's shoulders.

"Nothing that concerns you." Gulf stuck his tongue out playfully, earning a laugh from Mew.

"You're being cheeky to me, huh?"

Gulf just laughed, eyes landing on the picture under the glass on Mew's table. It's a picture of them on one of their dates, with Mew's arms on Gulf's waist as he hugged him from the back.

"You never told me we have a picture here?" He said.

"You expect anything less of me?"

Gulf rolled his eyes, "So dramatic, I'm just saying."

"Of course there's a picture of us. Then on your graduation I'll be putting your graduation picture here, framed so all of them can see how handsome and smart my boyfriend is."

"You're not serious are you?" Gulf asked with a faint blush.

"Why wouldn't I be? I'll make sure to show you off every chance I get." Mew smiled.

They finished their meal around 12:45, where Mew made sure to show Gulf just how much he wants to stay instead of attending a meeting.

"It's your job, and it's only a few hours. I'll be here when you come back." Gulf said as he brushed his hand on Mew's hair, the other hugging him tightly.

"Who knew he acts so childish when he's with you?" Hiter said, laughing at how Mew is with Gulf. "C'mon dude we can't be late."

"Don't make Hiter wait, up you go." Gulf said, patting Mew's cheek.

Mew pulled away with a pout, kissing Gulf. "I love you."

"I love you too, I'll text you in case I change my mind and leave."

"Okay, keys are in my desk. See you later, baby." He kissed Gulf again before walking away with Hiter, who waved at Gulf goodbye.

He's left alone, nothing to do but use his phone and look at Mew's belongings. It's only 1PM, Mild is in class right now. He can ask his friend to skip, he's sure Mild is down to skip anyway. But Mew will definitely scold him if he found out, so that's out of the question.

He can always drive back to their apartment, but he has nothing left to do there anyway, and the gas will be wasted if he ever decide to go back (even if Mew always told him that gas isn't a problem, show off.)

His thoughts was interrupted when someone knocked on the office door, who pulled it open as well, peeking inside.

"Excuse me, is professor Suppasit around?"

Gulf straightened a little, a very timid smile om his face, "Hello, Jo."

"Oh, hello." Jo laughed nervously, hand coming up to rub his neck. "Sorry, is professor Suppasit here?"

"He just went to his meeting, do you have something important to tell him?"

"Oh, no it can wait. Thank you, sorry for interrupting."

"All good." Gulf replied. Before Jo can walk away, he bolted out of his seat and called for him, walking out in the hallway.

He stood in front of Jo, trying not to look intimidating (although, he did put a little fear in Jo's system, something to keep him in check.)

"We're good, right? No bad blood or anything?" Gulf asked sweetly, too sweet.

"B-Bad blood? No, why would there be any?"

Gulf shrugged, "I mean I'm dating Mew, and he's your professor, not to mention your crush right?"

By now he can see the fear in Jo's eyes, even paling a little. "You're classmates with Mild, right? And are you aware he's my best friend?" Jo nodded silently. "Yeah well, the thing with best friends is you tell each other stuff, right? And we happen to be quite close."

"I understand." Jo said quietly.

"Oh and I understand, too. I had crushes in the past and it's irritating when they're taken, right? C'mon I understand." He winked at Jo, "But to be clear, as long as you keep your feelings to yourself, we won't have a problem. We clear on that?"

Again, Jo nodded without saying anything.

"Good. I'm sorry for walking out that one time, it's very... immature of me." Gulf said.

"It's my fault, I shouldn't have hitched a ride with professor."

"Like I said, as long as you keep your feelings to yourself, we won't have any problems. Mew loves his job, he loves his students but not in the way you think. He cares about all of you, and I wouldn't want to ruin that just because you have a crush on him and hoping for something more, correct?"

"Y-Yeah."

Gulf sighed with a smile, "Anyway, I'll just tell him you dropped by. You sure you don't want me to tell him whatever it is you wanna say to him?"

Jo shook his head, "It really can wait."

"Alright then, see you around." Gulf said with a smile, waving goodbye to a pale-faced Jo.

\--

Gulf left the office at 2:30 when Mild texted him that his classes are done. He walked to his friend's classroom, spotting him with Boat holding hands.

"Aren't you two cozy." He said as a greeting.

"Hello to you too." Mild said, "And happy birthday."

"Thanks, gift?"

"I'll pay for the drinks tonight, that'll be my gift to you."

"Pay? We all know I'll be the one paying tonight." Boat said, making Gulf laugh and Mild to glare at him.

"Where's Mew?" Mild asked.

"At his meeting, it should be done by 3. Why don't you put your bags in his car?"

"Yeah sure." They agreed.

"Let's go the faculty office first, though. My bag is there, as well as Mew's keys."

They walked with Gulf towards the office, waiting outside for him. He took the keys under the desk, as well as the bags and containers for their lunch. He walked out and went to Mew's car, the couple walking a few paces behind him.

"When will you start moving your things to Mew's place?"

"In a week or two, I still have to finish my contract with my apartment and pack everything up, it's a lot of work."

"Call us if you need help," Boat offered, "Even if Mild will end up lounging in the end." They both laughed except for Mild who hit Boat on the arm.

Gulf's phone vibrated, a text from Mew,

_Meeting done, where are you?_

_Your car with Boat and Mild, waiting for you._

_Alright, give me a few minutes baby._

"Mew is on his way, his meeting just ended." Gulf told the other two.

"Can't last a day without you, hmm?" Mild wiggled his eyebrows.

"Shut up."

They spotted Mew walking out of the building, tie missing, first three buttons undone, sleeves pulled to his elbows, showing those goddamn forearms.

"You sure you're not dating a model?" Boat whispered next to him, making him huff.

Lots of students greeted Mew as he made his way to his boyfriend, waving and smiling. Gulf can see how the students adore their professor and it makes his heart swell.

But he can also see the lingering eyes on Mew's figure, on his exposed chest, the veiny forearm.

"Hi babe." Mew said with a bright smile kissing him. "Missed you."

"We just saw each other hours ago."

"Hours too long, if you ask me." He winked at Gulf, facing his students, "Hello Mild, Boat."

"Why do you look like that?" Gulf can't help asking.

"Like what?"

"Like... that."

"Are you saying I don't look good?" Mew pouted.

"It's not that! You look good, too good, in fact. People are looking at you."

"So let them look, they can't have me anyway." Mew shrugged, pulling Gulf close to him by the waist, "Already taken by my wife here."

Gulf smiled, feeling smug about Mew's reassurance. "Whatever, let's go now so we can have lots of time to hang out."

They piled themselves inside Mew's car, the oldest in the driver's seat. Jeed's bar is just a few blocks away from the school, so it didn't take them long to arrive there. Stepping inside, they were greeted by none other than Jeed herself.

"Oh Gulf, nice to see you! And you brought your boyfriend!" She gushed.

"Hi Jeed, this is Mew." He introduced.

"You really know how to pick them, huh?" She winked before greeting Boat and Mild.

"Seems to have been a while since you've been here." Mew said to him.

"Got too busy with school and a very high maintenance boyfriend."

Mew laughed, squeezing Gulf's hip, "I'm not high maintenance."

"Uh huh, whatever you say."

Jeed led them to a good table and handed them menus. Since it's still quite early, they ordered light beers and some snacks, deciding to let loose when it's a bit darker outside.

Mew spotted the small stage in front, with some guitars and a drumset, as well as a mic stand. Mild saw his professor looking at the stage, "Do you play, Mew?"

Mew looked back at Mild, "A bit, but it's been awhile."

Gulf snorted, "What's that supposed to mean? He still plays wonderfully, you know." He said the last part to Mild, Mew chuckling next to him.

"Jeed lets the audience perform every night, you should try!"

"I told you I haven't played in a while, might be a bit rusty now."

"I'm sure you'll do great, do it for your boyfriend here."

Mew faced Type, who looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "Want me to play later?"

Gulf shrugged, "Up to you, I'll just be watching."

"You won't cheer for me?"

"Stop it."

Mew laughed and faced Mild once more, "Yeah okay, let me play the drums later."

"You can sing too, why don't you?" Gulf suggested.

"Do you want me to sing?"

"Why do you keep asking me?"

"I'd do it for you so, want me to sing then?"

"Fine yeah, okay. Yes." Gulf rolled his eyes, Mew grinning brightly at him.

They ate and conversed as time passed by, and it was dark out before they know it. The bar is more crowded now compared to a few hours ago, and one band already performed up front.

"Should I tell Jeed now that you want to perform?" Mild asked.

"Yeah," It was Gulf who answered, "Order us some harder drinks while you're at it."

Mild grumbled but stood up with Boat to help him with the drinks. Left behind in their table, Mew pulled Gulf closer next to him and placed his chin on the other's shoulder, "Having fun so far?"

"Yeah, would really enjoy it a bit more when you perform."

"I'm a bit nervous." Mew admitted.

"You used to perform during your student days, it won't be that different."

"It is though, different I mean."

"How is it different?"

"My boyfriend is here to watch me now, that's a very heavy pressure if you ask me."

Gulf laughed, "I'm in no way pressuring you, I'm proud however your performance turns out."

"Even if I suck?"

"Even then. What kind of a wifey would I be?"

Mew smiled, kissing Gulf's cheek, "I love you."

Mild and Boat walked back with their drinks and another platter of chicken wings, "Look at you two all snuggled up, we just left for a few minutes!"

The couple laughed, "What did Jeed say?" Gulf was the one to ask.

"She's happy and excited, said that Mew will be next after the next band."

Gulf smiled, facing Mew and kissing his nose.

They watched the next band perform, cheering and hyping them. They're not bad, setting a chill atmosphere in the bar. After performing one complete song, they thanked the audience and stepped off the stage. Gulf spotted Jeed, already looking at him and signalling for Mew to come up.

"Jeed is calling you, you're up babe." He said to Mew, who sighed and stood up.

"Good luck kiss?" He asked cheekily, making Gulf roll his eyes but kiss his boyfriend anyway.

Mew walked to the stage and sat behind the drumset. He's not lying, it's been a while since he played. But he won't let Gulf and his friends down, he can do this.

"Mic check." He whispered to the microphone next to him, satisfied when he heard his voice echo in the room, "Hello, I'm Mew Suppasit and I'm here to play something for my friends back there." He pointed to their table where the other three whooped and cheered, "Hope you enjoy."

Gulf watched as Mew cracked his neck and fingers before picking the drumstick up. He started playing a beat on the drums, something simple yet catchy that made the audience clap and bob their heads.

"And he said he's rusty." Mild told Gulf who laughed.

Mew was so concentrated in playing the drums, he's really passionate about things and Gulf can see that. The audience seems to enjoy his beat, cheering for him onstage despite only playing the drums. After the final beat, he stood up and bowed, walking to the mic stand as the audience clapped.

"I'll be singing a song this time, composed by myself. This is for my boyfriend, who's the reason for me to write this song." He said for everyone to hear, making Gulf's eyes widen as the people inside the bar looked at him, "I love you baby, happy birthday." Mew said before walking over to one of the guitars and sitting down on a stool.

Mew started strumming to the notes of Hold Me Tight, singing with his angelic voice. Gulf looked at him the whole time, feeling the butterflies in his stomach turn into a whole ass zoo everytime Mew's eyes connected with him.

Mild and Boat can see just how these two love each other, how lucky that they found their soulmate in this world. Mild leaned his head on Boat's shoulder, who kissed his forehead.

After finishing the song, the quiet bar bursted into cheers. Mew thanked everyone for the support and made his way down the stage and back to their table. The minute he sat back down on his seat, Gulf was kissing him. It took him a split second before kissing back, eyes closing in content.

"I hope you know just how much I love you." Gulf whispered against his lips.

"I love you too baby, so much." He kissed Gulf again, "Never let go of my hand."

Gulf chuckled, "Don't worry, I won't."

"Forever?" Mew asked with a soft smile.

"Forever."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we have it! Our last chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed, kudos and comments are highly appreciated!
> 
> See you all on the epilogue 😭


	11. EPILOGUE: A new beginning.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Years later for Mew and Gulf, and the start of another beginning for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go with the last chapter. I'm so emotional right now, I hope I reached your expectations. I hope you all enjoy, guys.

_3 YEARS LATER - 3 DAYS BEFORE GULF'S GRADUATION_

Gulf fixed the stack of books and papers inside their room, putting them in a box. He can't believe it's almost time for him to graduate, time flies when you're enjoying yourself.

Well, not with school anyway. Being with Mew is just so easy that the years passed by without them noticing it. In 3 days, he'll be graduating. They just spent their anniversary weeks ago, with food and banter and lots of sex (love making, according to Mew.) He closed one box and straightened his posture, cracking his spine. He heard the front door open and then close, signalling Mew's arrival.

"Where's my baby?" He heard the other shout through their apartment, making him laugh. He walked out of their room and greeted his boyfriend with a kiss.

"How's work?" He asked when he pulled back, still encaged in Mew's hold.

"Hectic, the preparation for graduation started and everyone is busy."

The graduation in Gulf's school will occur earlier than Mew's, 2 whole weeks earlier. So, he'll be graduating first before Boat and Mild. 

"What did you do today?" Mew continued, thumbs rubbing Gulf's hips.

"Fixed our room, my school things are everywhere and I know how you feel about the mess, Mr. Neat Freak." He teased.

Mew gave his signature laugh, the one that Gulf never gets tired of listening. Time has been kind to Mew, very kind. He gained weight in the last 3 years, converting it into muscle. He looks bulkier now, but not full on buff. Still, he looks as handsome as ever.

"We're going out tonight, wear something casual." Mew said before letting him go and walking to their room to change.

Gulf stood for a minute, taken aback, before following Mew. "Going out? For what?"

"Just to celebrate your graduation." He said as he removed his long sleeves.

"My graduation isn't in 3 days, why the rush?"

"Just to show how proud I am." Mew shrugged, stepping out of his black slacks, folding them along with the long sleeves.

"What time?" Gulf entered the room and took the clothes, waiting for the undershirt. "And where?"

Mew pulled off the wife beater, folded it neatly and handed it to Gulf, "Thanks babe- reservation is at 6:30, just at the restaurant a few blocks away."

Gulf nodded, walking out of their room and into the laundry room, dumping the clothes into the hamper for washing. He stepped out and walked to the living room, sitting on the couch. He grabbed the remote and turned the TV on, it's only 5PM, lots of time for them to waste.

Mew walked out of the bedroom wearing boxer shorts and a plain white tee, lying down on the couch with his head on Gulf's thighs. "Anything good on TV?"

As if on autopilot, Gulf's hand went to Mew's hair and started scratching his scalp, "Harry Potter is on." Gulf said.

"Can we take your car tonight? I feel like you haven't used it in a while, I'll still drive." Mew said, looking up at Gulf.

"Sure, whatever you want." His hand then stopped moving, "Nothing happened to your car, right?" He said with squinted eyes.

"What? No, it's perfectly fine." Mew assured him, "And besides, if I did do something to my car I would've told you, I know how mad you'll get if I keep secrets."

"I don't get mad."

"I dropped a piece of french fry with ketchup on my long sleeves and tried to wash it before you came home, remember how you reacted?" Mew said with a slight teasing smile.

"You almost ruined the shirt, I would've reacted like that one way or another."

"I know, that's why I tell you everything. You don't like secrets between us."

"Who even does?" Gulf said with an eyeroll.

They prepared for their date at quarter to six, and they're out of the house by 6 sharp. Like what Mew asked, they took Gulf's car to the restaurant, but not without Gulf inspecting Mew's car for a whole minute, making sure there are no damages.

"You really care for me, huh?" Mew teased him.

"No, it's the car I care about. I mean, imagine the price of that beast!"

"Thank you, sweetheart. I feel touched you care about the car so much." Mew said flatly.

Gulf laughed loudly, poking Mew's arm, "I'm kidding! Of course I care about you, stop sulking." He leaned over the center console and dropped a kiss on the other's cheek.

Mew parked the car outside the restaurant, stepping out and grabbing Gulf's hand as they went inside. The waitress asked for their name and, once checking the list, led them to their table. "Why the sudden trip down memory lane?" Gulf asked as he recognized the place.

"Hmm?" Mew really had the decency to act clueless, "What's that?"

"This is where we had our first date, right?" Gulf checked the surroundings again, "And same table."

Mew gave a chuckle, reaching for Gulf's hand on the table, "I thought you won't notice."

"Of course I'll notice, it's where my forever started." Gulf winked at Mew, who laughed softly with the faintest blush on his cheeks.

They ordered once the waiter came to their table, and they ordered the same thing they did years ago. Who knew they'll be here again, strong as ever?

"Why did you pick this place, out of all the restaurants in our area?" Gulf asked as they ate.

"I just felt like it." Mew answered simply.

They ate and enjoyed the food, talking about whatever comes into their minds. They left after paying the bill, walking back to the car with their hands intertwined.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" Mew asked the other on their way back to the apartment.

"As long as I'm with you, I will." Gulf smiled, lifting Mew's hand on his and kissing it. "Thank you for tonight, I love you."

"And I love you, babe."

\--

_2 DAYS BEFORE GRADUATION_

Gulf had to go to school for rehearsals, bored out of his mind. Also the fact that Bright and Win are far from him so he can't talk to anyone, makes him the more bored. He pulled his phone from his pocket to text Mew, hoping no one will notice.

And the fact that almost half of the students are on their phones because of how bored they are. So he shot Mew a text,

_Hella bored, what are you up to?_

It took Mew several minutes before he replied,

_Class right now. Endure the boredom, not too long until you graduate._

_Teaching right now?_

_No, students are answering a quiz._

_Take it easy on them. Mild and Boat barely survived._

His friends- Boat and Mild -managed to pass Mew's class with minor problems. Being their friend's boyfriend, Mew is happy to teach them and give them a hand whenever they struggle. Still, he didn't give them any special treatments like test leakage or changing their scores. Gulf is proud that his friends passed because they did their best.

_They didn't barely survive, so dramatic, babe._

Before Gulf can reply, Mew sent him another text saying that he has to continue with the class and he'll see him later. Fucking boyfriend being such a good professional. Then his phone vibrated again,

_Go straight to our apartment when your rehearsals are done. I love you._

Mew was never controlling with Gulf, never the constricting boyfriend. He lets Gulf go out and have fun with anyone he wants, for as long as he takes care of himself and sends him updates when he can. But whenever he says things like this, asking for Gulf to do something, it usually means something urgent.

Luckily, the dreaded rehearsals are done and they were all asked to go home, and that they'll see them on graduation. He walked towards the gates after saying goodbye to Bright and Win, hopping inside his car.

Unlocking their apartment door, he stepped inside and saw the little box on the table. He's sure it wasn't there when he left, and he left before Mew so he must've put it here. Grabbing the box, there's something written at the top and Gulf can recognize Mew's handwriting anywhere,

_For when you graduate, a break and a reward_

He removed the lid and inside are tickets, plane tickets.

"Mew you bastard what did you do this time?" He told himself as he grabbed the tickets inside.

They are plane tickets to Maldives, a place they've wanted to visit for quite some time but their schedules never let them.

And also the fact that Gulf doesn't have enough money for his ticket, and he'll slice Mew's throat if he ever spends too much on him.

He can already hear Mew's answer, "It's a gift for your graduation!"

And he has no choice but to accept the gift.

He changed out of his clothes and into a tank top and some shorts, waiting for Mew on the couch. When he arrived hours later, Gulf turned his attention to his boyfriend, "You already took me out for dinner last night, what's this?"

Mew approached Gulf and leaned down for a kiss, "A gift." When Gulf didn't answer, Mew continued, "We never got the chance to visit Maldives, this is the perfect opportunity."

"It's expensive." Gulf pouted.

"I know how you feel about me spending money on you, but I told you it's a gift." Mew sat down next to Gulf, pulling him close, "At least tell me you like it."

Gulf leaned his head on Mew's shoulder, "I love it. Thank you."

Mew smiled, "You're welcome, baby."

They spent the rest of the day planning for their trip and eating takeouts. Life can't get better than this.

\--

_1 DAY BEFORE GRADUATION_

Mew left earlier than he's supposed to, so Gulf was left alone in their apartment at 7 in the morning. He's bored, so he asked Mild to come over. And of course, Mild being Mild, accepted.

"How are things in your school?" Mild asked him as they sat and ate food that they ordered.

"Fine, we had our last rehearsals yesterday and graduation is tomorrow so it's just about waiting and waiting."

"Lucky you, I still have to wait weeks and endure classes until then." Mild complained.

"How are things with yours?" Gulf asked, referring to Mild's school, "Seems that everyone is preparing for the graduation according to Mew."

"Yeah, your boyfriend's pretty famous with the higher ranks, so he's getting asked for help with the prepping." Mild took a bite of out a chicken leg before continuing, "There's this thing about going to Japan for a conference of some sort but I don't know its significance, really."

"Mew's going to Japan?"

"What? No, I didn't say that." Mild turned to Gulf, "There's this news about that but I don't know who'll be going and for how long. Highly unlikely for Mew to go since you have your graduation that he has to attend."

Gulf thought about it, and he still didn't feel all that assured. Mew loves his job, and it comes first. It hurts for Gulf, yes. He looked forward for this ever since he knew that him and Mew are serious with each other. Not having him at his graduation well, it sucks.

"Don't overthink, dude." Was what Mild said to him.

Mew left earlier than usual that day, and he arrived earlier as well. It's only 2PM when he arrived. Without saying anything, he removed his shoes and walked towards Gulf on the couch, crashing down and pinning Gulf under him.

"Mew, you're heavy!" He complained, wiggling to get a better position.

They settled with Mew on top of Gulf, his face on Gulf's neck as usual. Gulf can feel the tension on Mew's body, massaging his shoulder blades. "Tell me what's up, are you okay?"

Mew sighed heavily, pausing for a minute before speaking slowly, "There's this thing in Japan-"

"And you have to go to the conference." Gulf finished for Mew, making his boyfriend look at him with furrowed brows, "Mild came over, he told me about the Japan thing. I just connected the dots and- yeah, seems I'm right."

"You're not mad at me?"

"Why would I be mad?" Gulf said with a reassuring smile, it hurts to see Mew sad. "C'mon you know I understand, it's your job. I'm disappointed at the fact that you won't be there, but not at you. I know you told them you had matters already but they didn't listen."

"You know me too well. They just didn't care about my personal matters, I should really go and find a better school to teach."

"We all know you love that place too much, you can't fool anyone here."

Mew laughed, placing a kiss on Gulf's neck, "I love you."

"I love you too, baby. Don't be sad now."

Mew pulled himself up with his forearms and looked down on Gulf, "Get dressed, we have somewhere to be."

Gulf watched Mew's retreating figure as he went inside their room to change, "You're down in the dumps one minute and the next you're preppy and asking me to get dressed because we're going out?" He shouted at Mew, who he can hear laughing in their room as he approached it.

"This was planned already, not spur of the moment kind of thing. So, get dressed and we're leaving when you're done."

So Gulf chose the most simple outfit he can where to wherever and whatever Mew has planned yet again. They hopped inside Mew's car and he let his boyfriend take him wherever.

"Just tell me," Gulf whined on the way.

"No, it's a surprise." Mew responded with a chuckle, squeezing Gulf's thigh softly.

"You and your surprises." Gulf grumbled under his breath, but Mew still caught it because he gave a laugh.

The drive is not that long, they arrived in front of a house and a large gate, kind of like Mew's childhood home but a tad bigger and more accessible. They hopped out and Mew held his hand, punching in the code for the gate. It opened and he escorted Gulf inside.

The gate has a stone path leading to the front doors, big oak and carved with intricate designs that, upon closer inspection, were roses intertwined with each other, all over the door. He watched as Mew pulled a key from his pocket and unlocked the doors, walking inside with Gulf.

If the outside is beautiful, the inside is magnificent. A large sitting area, marble staircase, a glass chandelier, even a fireplace.

"What do you think?" Mew stood behind him and placed his arms on Gulf's waist, carressing his stomach.

"What?"

Mew laughed, "What do you think? Of this place?"

"It's beautiful, obviously. How many floors are there?"

"Three, with 4 rooms; a master, guest, and 2 extra rooms. Each floor has two."

"Wow," Gulf whistled, "Who owns this place?"

"We do."

Gulf froze, slowly turning around and looking at Mew. "What did you say?"

"I said we own this house," He cupped Gulf's face with his hands, "This is our place."

Gulf furrowed his brows and pulled away from Mew, "You seriously went and bought a whole house?! With whose money?"

"Mine, of course. It's my savings."

"Mew! Goddamnit, what did I tell you about buying stuff like this? It's a fucking house!"

Mew slowly approached Gulf, cautious because of his reaction, "Hey, calm down. I'm sorry for not telling you, like I said it's a surprise."

"Yeah, it's a hell of a surprise." Gulf said, voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Why are you mad? Is it the house? I can sell it as easy as I bought it."

"It's not that."

"The money? I told you I don't care, and this is our home, where we'll build our family one day. It's not just some expensive knick knack I saw while strolling in the mall." Mew explained, arms once again going around Gulf, "I'm sorry okay? For not telling you. But I really want this place for us."

Gulf sighed, forehead bumping with Mew, "I want it, too."

"So, you'll accept it? This can be our home?"

Gulf laughed, "Yes, you crazy man." He laughed, "Our home."

\--

_GRADUATION DAY_

Gulf woke up to an empty bed, still feeling sad that his boyfriend wouldn't be here for his big day. Arriving yesterday after thoroughly inspecting the house, he helped Mew pack the things he'll need for Japan. He left a few hours later, and it turns out that it was his idea to go as soon as possible so they can come back as quick. 

Now, Gulf stood under the shower as he thought of how special it'll be once Mew comes home. It'll probably last to 3 days and up to a week, so it's still quite a wait for Gulf. His parents will arrive in a few minutes, so he has to speed up his movements.

There was a knock on the door half an hour later while Gulf was busy drying his hair. He opened the door and was squeezed by his mother, kissing his cheeks. "There's the man of the hour!"

He laughed, kissing his mother back, and greeting his dad as well.

"Where's Mew?" His dad asked.

"He has to attend a conference in Japan, so he won't be able to make it."

He can see his mom's sad expression, a bit from his dad as well, "Oh honey, that's too bad."

"It's his job, I can't demand him to neglect it or what."

His dad laughed, "Who knew you only needed Mew to mature." He glared at his father.

He finished preparing and stepped out of their room wearing a neatly pressed long sleeve shirt and some slacks. He's sure Mew ironed this before he left.

"Ready?" His mom asked, his toga hanging from her arm.

"Yeah, let's go."

They took Gulf's car to the school, his father driving this time. They arrived in no time, finding a parking space. 

They kissed each other goodbye at the entrance of the auditorium, because the entrance for the graduates and the entrance for the parents are different. He took a seat on his designated place, sighing.

This is it, in a few hours he'll be finished with his studies. He really can't believe it. The ceremony started a few minutes later, where Gulf did his best to participate even if, let's face it, graduation rites are boring until it's time for you to go up the stage and take your diploma.

They started calling the names one by one, and Gulf still has a lot of time until he's called. His phone vibrated, a message from Mew,

_I'm really sorry I can't be there, baby. I'm so proud of you and I love you, see you when I get home._

Gulf smiled at the message, typing out his reply,

_I love you, too. And thank you. See you soon!!_

He pocketed his phone and waited for his name to be called, which came minutes later. He went up the stage and took his diploma, feeling accomplished now that he's finally done it. He graduated!

After the ceremony concluded, he went to his parents and gave them a hug each. They stood closely together, which is a rare occurence but they show affection from time to time so Gulf didn't think much of it.

"Where to now? Where do you guys want to eat?" He asked.

His parents looked at each other with a smile, "Well, before we go, someone wants to talk to you urgently."

"What? Who?" Gulf tried to remember the names of his aunts and uncles in case they're referring to one of them.

But it's not one of his uncles, or aunts. Stepping aside, his parents smiled brightly before Mew fucking Suppasit stood from behind them, smiling brightly.

"Hi, baby." He said.

Gulf felt like crying, felt so emotional he can't help but bolt towards Mew and hug the life out of him. He's here, he's really here.

"Congratulations, you did it." Mew whispered close to his hair, which Gulf responded with a 'shut up', making Mew and his parents laugh.

"I thought- how are you- explain, please."

Mew laughed at his adorable boyfriend, "We took the quickest flight to Japan. Didn't get any sleep, proceeded with the conference as early as possible. Then I asked them to reschedule everything, just to let me come home."

"And they let you?"

"They did, I think they saw how desperate I am to come home."

Gulf laughed, still hugging Mew tightly. "I love you so much."

"I love you, too." Mew said. "Are you ready for your last gift?"

Gulf groaned loudly, "Not with another gift, Mew! You already gave me enough!"

"This is different, I promise." Mew kissed his temple, before pulling away from Gulf,

And dropping to one knee.

"Gulf, my sweet baby boy, from the moment you stepped into my classroom looking frantic, I knew that you'll be in it for me. You made me the person I am today, stood by me when times are tough. You made me smile when I feel like the world is weighing down on my shoulders.

You loved me when not even myself could. You're the most important person to my life and I want you forever, and I'm hoping that forever starts now." He reached in his pocket and pulled a small velvet box. If Gulf felt like crying when he saw Mew, he felt like sobbing right now.

"Gulf Kanawut, my love, my soulmate, will you marry me?"

Gulf bit his lip hard, drawing blood. He can see his parents in his periphery, holding each other with smiles on their faces. The whole auditorium is quiet, and Gulf would've felt self conscious and shy if it weren't for his fucking boyfriend proposing to him. And he remembered he still has to answer, he took a deep breath and uttered the word,

"Yes."

The whole auditorium erupted in cheers, as Mew smiled and laughed wetly as he removed the ring from its box, placing it on his boyfriend- no, _fiancé's_ ring finger.

He stood and pulled Gulf towards him, kissing him in front of everyone, not caring about anything because Gulf accepted, he said yes. They're going to be married soon.

He pulled away from the kiss, staring at Gulf's eyes with so much love. "I have to tell you something, about all the things I gave you as graduation gifts." Mew said with a smile, he just can't stop smiling!

"Our dinner a few days ago? In the restaurant we had our first date? I didn't just choose that randomly, I wanted to eat there with you to look back on how far we come together, before I propose." He said, kissing Gulf on the nose.

"The tickets to Maldives? Those are for our honeymoon, baby."

Gulf laughed, "So you planned our honeymoon even before you asked for my hand in marriage?"

Mew laughed, "Yeah, I'm confident like that." He winked at Gulf before continuing, "And the house? I wasn't kidding when I told you I want to start a family there, with you." He kissed Gulf softly, quickly, "And now this," He raised Gulf's hand and kissed the newly placed engagement ring, "The last gift, the beginning of our forever."

Gulf smiled so much that he can feel his cheeks straining, but he's just so happy.

"I love you so much, Mew. So fucking much."

Mew smiled and pulled Gulf closer, "I love you too, forever?"

Gulf nodded, "Forever."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we have it, the last update for this fic. Words can't describe how thankful I am to each and every one of you that read, left kudos, wrote comments, everything. Thank you for standing by me till the very end, more fics to come soon.
> 
> Until then, see you all on the next fic. ❤

**Author's Note:**

> And there goes another au! Thank you all so much for reading, I hope I did something good. Follow me on Twitter I’m a good guy I promise! : _showhoe
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated ^^
> 
> See you on the next fic!


End file.
